On Guard
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Macy Bale will do anything to protect the people she loves. Even if that means working in an all male prison.  Rating may go up.
1. Pilot

**I have had a lot of ideas for fan fictions lately and I thought I'd get some of them started - this is one of them. I will still be writing my other stories, I just want a range of stories to work on.  
In this chapter, the point of view changes a lot though in later chapters it will not change as much. I have added my own character called Macy Bale. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

**Chapter One - Pilot**

**Macy's Point of View**

I spotted him as soon as he entered the prison. Veronica had contacted me to tell me that he had been arrested. I couldn't say that I was surprised. When he had stopped contacting me, I knew that he would do something drastic: anything for his brother. Well I was one step ahead of him. I had been working as a Corrections Officer at Fox River State Penitentiary for two months and had gotten to know the both the building and the people inside it. Being the only female C.O., I found it quite tough at first but eventually, I became used to the atmosphere and the prisoners began to treat me as they would treat most C.O.'s. The other officers never took a liking to me though. Not that I cared. I wasn't really planning on being there long. The only reason that I _was_ there was to break out one of my best friends. Now that Michael is here too, it would be a lot easier. He always was the brains.

**Third Person**

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ thought Michael as he watched a man get stabbed. He gulped loudly as his cellmate, Fernando Sucre , stood next to him watching the commotion.

"Welcome to Prisneyland, Fish!" he said with a smirk.

Michael looked away from the madness and sat on his bunk with his head in his hands. He must have been sitting there for hours because a guard declared that it was yard time. He stood up behind Sucre and followed him outside.

Sucre began to explain the layout of the prison.

"The guards are the dirtiest gang in this whole place. The only difference between us and them is the badge!" said Sucre.

Michael spotted an old man sitting on a bench with a cat.

"Who's the pet lover?" he asked.

"He'll deny it but he's D.B. Cooper," said Sucre, though Michael was already aware of this.

Sucre greeted some of his friends whilst Michael continued to examine the place, trying to keep it mapped out in his brain. He spotted a drain on the floor beside him and dropped his magazine on it.

He slipped the magazine through the slits whilst looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"I'm looking for someone," he finally said, standing up again, "a guy named Lincoln Burrows."

**Macy's Point of View**

I was surprised that he hadn't spotted me yet. It was yard time and I was watching him from the other side of one the fences. I heard him mention his brother's name and smirked.

"You don't waste any time do you, Mikey?" I whispered to myself with a chuckle.

He was taken over to one of the fences. On the other side was Lincoln Burrows, who, as always, sat against the wall, just staring out at everyone. He didn't seem to notice Michael and his cell mate, Fernando Sucre.

There was probably another five minutes until yard time was over. I decided to sneak back into A- Wing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded paper crane. I remembered when Michael had told me about how Lincoln made them for him when he was little to let him know that he was safe. Now it was my turn to send Michael my own message. I was going to keep him safe. I placed the crane on his pillow and hurried out as I heard the sound of the inmates being led back to A-Wing.

**Third Person**

When Michael re-entered his cell, he was surprised to find a paper crane on his pillow. He picked it up and examined it. Only two people knew about his paper crane story: Lincoln and...no. It couldn't be. How would she get into Fox River anyway? It was probably just a coincidence. He placed the crane under his pillow. He wouldn't give it away until he knew who it was from.

"What's another word for love?"

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts by his cellmate's voice.

"In what context?" asked Michael, hoping that he wasn't sounding too smart.

"You know, the I-love-you-so-much-I-am-never-knocking-over-a-liquor-store-again context," said Sucre, "except, you know, classy. I'm proposing to my girl, if you've got to know."

Michael's mind swam backwards in time as he remembered the girl that he was once in love with. And how he had to abandon her to save his brother. How strong feelings could be described in a letter was a mystery to him.

"You're proposing to her in a letter?"

"You got a better way?"

Michael sighed dreamily, "Face-to-face works pretty good."

"This place isn't exactly romantic!" explained Sucre. He went on to explain how he wanted the proposal to take place.

All Michael could think about was a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes that were verging on black. How he used to get lost in those eyes.

"Try passion," sighed Michael with a smile as Sucre finished talking.

"Nice!" said Sucre excitedly, "How do you spell that? Is it p-a-s-h?"

Michael shook his head.

"No _h_?"

Michael chuckled and spelt out the word for him. Sucre went back to writing his letter and he watched everyone in their cells. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

* * *

_**Flashback – Third Person**_

"_**What do you mean?" she asked with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**I can't be around you anymore!" Michael repeated, "Believe me, it's for your own safety."**_

_**The girl shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.**_

"_**It's Linc, isn't it?" she asked him.**_

_**Michael didn't reply.**_

"_**I could help! I could help you plan..."**_

"_**Don't get involved, Macy!" Michael interrupted, "I don't want anything to happen to you – you're my best friend."**_

_**Michael pulled her into a tight hug before rushing off and not looking back.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Third Person – Present**

It was yard time and Michael started putting his plan into action. He was going to introduce himself to Abruzzi, who was playing cards at one of the benches.

"I need you to hire me at P.I." said Michael confidently.

"Beat it!" muttered Abruzzi, not looking up from his card game.

Michael smiled slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe you should hear what I've got to say," he stated calmly.

"You've got nothing I need," said Abruzzi, still not taking interest in the man standing behind him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Michael, placing a paper crane on the table.

Abruzzi picked it up.

"My mistake. Just what I need: a duck!" he said sarcastically.

"P.I. Abruzzi, you might find that I can be more assistance than you think."

At last, Abruzzi looked up at Michael, who began to walk away, still smirking.

**Macy's Point of View**

I was more than a little confused when I saw Michael head to Dr. Tancredi's office. I turned to my least favourite C.O., Brad Bellick, who had joined me in the break room.

"Why's the new guy going to see Sara?" I asked him.

He gulped down some coffee before answering me.

"He's apparently diabetic," mumbled Bellick, "why? Are you jealous of the Doc?"

I frowned at him and shook my head, "I was just thinking that maybe someone had already gotten to him. You know he was talking to Abruzzi earlier – that can't be good."

As far as I was aware, Michael was not diabetic. This could only be part of his plan. I hoped that he knew what he was doing.

I decided to head to the chapel later on in the day. I knew that Lincoln would be there as usual and I had no doubt that Michael knew that too. The inmates all took their seats whilst I hid in the shadows, not wanting to be spotted by either of the brothers. Linc would probably moan at me again.

* * *

_**Flashback - Macy's Point of View**_

"_**Hey! New girl!" shouted one of the guards.**_

_**I turned around and noticed that he was the guard that they called Roy Geary. I walked towards him with the arms crossed.**_

"_**My name is Macy. Macy Bale."**_

"_**Whatever, look I need you to take this tray to one of the inmates," said Geary, shoving a tray of food in my hands.**_

"_**What? Why can't you do it?" I snapped, trying to give him back the tray.**_

"_**Because I've got to be somewhere and I'm already running late!"**_

"_**No! Do your job!" I said angrily.**_

"_**Aw, please? Just take it to Burrows' cell?" **_

_**Lincoln! I thought I would never get a chance to see him. Now Geary was asking me to, as a favour.**_

_**I fake sighed, "Fine but you owe me!"**_

_**Geary smiled, "That's a good girl!"**_

_**He rushed off and I started heading towards death row. I searched for Lincoln's cell and knocked on the door. I dug around in my jacket pocket for a paper crane and placed it on the tray before sliding it through the hatch. I spotted Lincoln's hand as he took the tray and he muttered a "Thank you". It was silent on the other side of the door. The knife and fork wasn't being picked up. Instead there was a slight sound of crumpling paper. Lincoln appeared looking through the plastic window; his eyes widened. **_

"_**Macy?" he asked.**_

_**I smiled and put my hand through the hatch and he held it softly. I tried to stop a tear from sliding down my cheek.**_

"_**I missed you, Linc," I whispered.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of worry.**_

"_**Trying to save you," I replied, "I'm getting you out of here!"**_

"_**No, no!" snapped Lincoln, "You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have gotten involved! Does Michael no you're here?"**_

"_**Michael left," I said plainly, "I'm going to figure out a way to save you Linc, I promise."**_

"_**No you're not!" said Lincoln, holding my hand firmly, "Listen to me, Macy, you're going to quit this job and forget about me."**_

"_**You're my best friend, Linc, I'm not leaving you here to die!" I snapped.**_

_**I could hear Lincoln sigh in defeat. He stroked my hand and kissed it.**_

"_**Maybe it will be comforting having you here," he said softly, "just be careful."**_

"_**You too, don't get into any fights or anything. I've seen enough violence these past few days!" I said, shuddering.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Third Person - Present**

The priest ended his service and Lincoln stood up, ready to leave. He turned around and froze on the spot. Standing opposite him was Michael – his baby brother. The same feeling he had felt when he had seen Macy began to take over.

"Why?" he asked as he stopped directly in front of him.

Michael was close to tears at the sight of his brother.

"I'm getting you out of here," said Michael.

"It's impossible!" stated Lincoln.

"Not if you designed the place, it isn't!" Michael walked away while Lincoln stared at him in shock.

Two out of the four people that Lincoln cared about the most were risking their lives to save his. He felt guilty and uncomfortable. Macy smiled at him from the corner of the chapel. Lincoln looked away quickly and followed the guards out of the building.

**Macy's Point of View**

I tensed up as a watched Abruzzi and his followers approach Michael in the yard. Michael however seemed unfazed. They started talking then Abruzzi shook his head and walked away. Michael stood up. I flinched as one of the guys punched Michael in the face. Michael punched Abruzzi and I blew my whistle, hoping to attract the attention of the guards in the tower. The fight was getting worse as they slammed Michael onto the bench and started beating him. Finally, a bullet hit the ground, making everyone in the yard duck down. A siren began to sound and I rushed in, hoping to grab Michael but I got stuck having to drag one of Abruzzi's men to the SHU.

I was excited when I was told to collect Lincoln to take him to visitation. I hurried to his cell and peered through the plastic window in the door.

"Linc, you have a visitor!" I said, excitedly.

I led Lincoln out of his cell and we began to walk to visitation.

"Have you talked to Michael yet?" Lincoln asked me as we walked.

"No, he's been too busy causing trouble. Did you hear about him almost getting sent to the SHU?" I asked, looking at Lincoln out of the corner of my eye.

He nodded and then shook his head angrily.

"Why do you two do this to me? I try so hard to keep you out of trouble and..."

"We love you, Linc," I sighed, stopping to look at him properly, "and we are going to get you out of here."

Lincoln sighed and nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"You know I love you too, right?" he asked with a slight smirk.

I smiled and nodded, hugging him quickly in case someone came around the corner and spotted us. We continued to walk to visitation. I tried my best not to show the shock that I was feeling when I spotted Lincoln's ex-wife, Lisa, and their son, L.J. Lisa and I had never gotten on very well. However, I had felt like L.J. was my own son. Before I started to work at Fox River, L.J. used to run away from home a lot and I always gave him a place to stay. He would talk to me about everything: how he felt about his dad being in prison, how he missed his uncle and how he hated his stepfather. I suddenly realised that if they saw me, they would cause a fuss and everyone would discover my friendship with Lincoln and Michael. I snuck away, allowing Officer Patterson to take over.

Not long after I had left, Patterson radioed me and asked me to collect Lincoln and take him back to his cell. When I saw him, Lincoln looked disappointed and followed me back to his cell.

"He was arrested," muttered Lincoln, looking at the floor.

I could have guessed that. L.J. was getting into trouble just before I left. I expected his bad behaviour to escalate. I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him.

"He misses you. He needs you. Why don't you go back and look out for him?" asked Lincoln as we reached his cell.

"I'm too busy trying to look out for his father and now his uncle as well – the only two people who he actually looks up to." I told him.

Lincoln sighed. He could never win an argument against me. He shuffled inside his cell and I closed and locked the door.

"Keep an eye on Michael; he doesn't understand this place as well as he thinks he does," said Lincoln.

I nodded and waved goodbye to him.

**Third Person**

Michael had just finished his first shift in P.I. Fortunately Lincoln was on the team too, so they could talk. Michael could explain his plan. Lincoln was worried about talking to Michael after P.I. It meant that he had to tell him that Macy was at Fox River. That would just mess with Michael's head. Macy had a strange effect on Michael. Whenever she was around, he got stupid. He did stupid and reckless things.

They sat in the changing rooms and Lincoln decided to start.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked.

"I'm not here on vacation, trust me" said Michael.

Lincoln studied Michael for a moment, "Getting outside these walls, that's just the beginning. You're going to need money."

Michael smirked and looked over at Charles Westmorland.

"I'll have it."

"And people on the outside," continued Lincoln, "people that can help you disappear."

"I've already got them," said Michael, looking over at Abruzzi, "they just don't know it yet."

"Look, whatever you've got going on, fill me in, 'cause I'm in the dark here!" said Lincoln, desperately.

Michael began to explain in a lot of detail what he had done. Lincoln struggled not to lose what he was saying. Michael stood up whilst Lincoln thought over what he had just been told, trying to make sense of it all.

"You've seen the blueprints!"

"Better than that...I've got them on me!" said Michael, revealing his tattooed arms, back and torso.

Lincoln stared at him in surprise. His first thought was _'My little brother's got a tattoo? He is _not_ allowed a tattoo!' _But he calmed himself slightly and tried to look at the big picture. He looked at the tattoo again.

"Am I supposed to be seeing something here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Look closer," stated Michael, standing still.

Lincoln examined the tattoo more closely and suddenly he could see it. Corridors, pipes; every part of the prison was embedded in his brother's tattoo. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Michael, I'm grateful," he said, "but I'm not sure that I can handle you risking your life to save me! First Macy, now..."

Michael interrupted, "Whoa, what do you mean _first Macy_?"

Lincoln paused before he responded, nervous of his brother's reaction.

"She's here, Mike. She's a guard."

* * *

**This is the first story where I haven't planned anything out so I can't guarantee that I'll update often. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Allen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 2 – Allen

**Macy's Point of View**

The tension in A-Wing was terrifying. It was clear to everyone that a race riot was going to take place. I hoped that Michael would just keep out of the way. But from what I could tell, Theodore Bagwell had taken a liking to him. Hopefully, Michael would just avoid him.

I had experienced one riot since I started working at Fox River. It was during my first week and I ended up getting cut badly by T-Bag. He had chased after me when I tried to run out of A-Wing and slashed a knife across my shoulder. I now have a huge scar there as a permanent reminder of that day. That was the day that I learnt to never turn my back on a prisoner, no matter how much you think that you can trust them.

It was time to search the cells and for the first time, I was asked to accompany Bellick during the search. Usually, I would end up in one of the offices, out of harm's way. Maybe they thought that I was finally ready to take part in the more dangerous aspects of the job. Inmates could get really rough when you discover their weapons and other dangerous objects that they hide in their cells.

We shut down the water and waited for the commotion to begin. All sorts of things flew out from the cells. I had to duck out of the way of a number of weapons as I followed Bellick and one of the guards with a sniffer dog up the metal staircase. Bellick suddenly stopped outside cell forty – Michael's cell. Michael froze when he saw me standing beside Bellick. I couldn't figure out what his eyes were displaying but I knew that he wasn't happy.

**Michael's Point of View**

It didn't occur to me that Macy could walk by. I refused to believe that she worked in Fox River. I thought that maybe it was Linc's imagination, like the fear of what was coming had made his mind play tricks on him. But when I saw her standing there on the other side of bars of my cell, I felt my stomach drop. I hadn't seen her in months. I thought I would never see her again. But there she was, standing there with a strange expression on her face.

I had forgotten about the knife in my hand until Bellick mentioned it. I looked at the weapon and then at Bellick, trying to eliminate Macy from my line of vision.

"Hand it over," ordered Bellick.

I did as I was told and stayed silent. Bellick handed the knife to Macy, who tore her gaze away from me to examine the weapon.

"Which side are you on, Fish?" asked Bellick.

Macy looked ready to say something but I spoke first, "That would be neither, boss."

"Maybe you're going to go extracurricular with it then – stick a C.O. maybe?"

Macy jumped in fright as the Warden appeared next to her, asking if there was a problem.

"We, er, found a weapon in here, sir," said Macy nervously, avoiding making eye contact with me.

She handed the Warden the knife and looked at the ground. The Warden looked me in the eye and asked me if the knife was mine. I didn't respond. I just stared at him. I wasn't going to become a snitch, not when I needed to earn my cellmate's trust. I also wasn't going to let myself get into trouble. That would just waste time.

"You're not a good liar," said Pope and he turned to Sucre, "come on, Sucre, you're going to the SHU."

Sucre left, looking back at me once. He sent Macy a helpless glance and I couldn't help but wonder why.

**Macy's Point of View**

I knew that the knife didn't belong to Michael. I had seen Sucre with it a few days ago but didn't say anything to the other guards. I knew that he had it for protection. I had told him to be careful with it. I didn't want him to end up in the SHU. He had a girlfriend who he cared about a lot. He phoned her often and if she didn't receive a phone call, she could lose faith in him.

He sent me a helpless look as he exited his cell and followed a guard to the SHU. I had to remember to try and get a message to his girlfriend to tell her she wouldn't be able to contact him.

"Move along, officers," said Pope, turning away.

"I'm not done searching his cell yet!" exclaimed Bellick.

I frowned. I knew that Bellick disliked Michael; I could tell by the way that he looked at him.

"I'll do it!" I suggested, "I can handle one inmate."

The Warden nodded, "Okay, Bale you continue searching this cell. Bellick, you move along."

Bellick tried to argue but the Warden just repeated his orders more harshly. Bellick mumbled under his breath and moved away from cell forty along with the other guard, leaving me with Michael. I made sure that no one was near the cell and stepped inside.

"Stand outside," I told Michael as I walked past him.

He did what he was told and watched me as I "searched" his cell.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked, whilst making myself look busy.

"Why?" he asked, trying not to show his frustration but failing.

"I told you," I said with a sigh, "I'm going to help Linc."

"But I told you not to get involved!" he said, "What if you get hurt?"

"I won't get hurt, I'm a guard; I have more protection than the inmates. Come on, Michael, you have to admit that having a guard on your side will help you!"

Michael rubbed his head fiercely and chuckled though the anger was clear in his laugh.

"You're so stubborn, Macy,"

"Of course I am," said Macy, leaving the cell, "how else do you think I got this job? Close on forty!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**I'm not sure that this is the right place for you to work, Miss Bale," said the Warden, staring at me from across his desk.**_

"_**I can assure you that I am more than capable of looking after myself," I said, confidently.**_

"_**There is a women's prison not too far from here which I think will suit your...requirements," the Warden said, awkwardly.**_

_**I frowned and folded my arms, "If you're referring to the fact that I am a woman, I'm sure that it is against the law to discriminate against someone based on gender."**_

_**The Warden raised an eyebrow and looked at the guard who stood in the doorway watching the meeting.**_

"_**Officer Bellick, would you please give Miss- I mean Officer Bale a short tour of the prison before she starts work?" asked the Warden.**_

_**I smiled triumphantly and shook the Warden's hand.**_

"_**Thank you, sir, I won't let you down!" I said and then turned to follow Officer Bellick out of the office.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Present – Macy's Point of View**

I spotted Lincoln being led out of the chapel by Patterson. I knew that Michael had been in there so they must have talked. I wasn't going to get any information from Michael; he was still disappointed that I hadn't listened to him and gotten myself involved. He would try to keep me in the dark as much as he could and try to push me away. That was his nature. He protected the people around him.

Fortunately, Lincoln had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to give up until he was safe, so he would probably inform me of Michael's plan.

"I'll take him back to his cell, Patterson, you go and have a break!" I said, approaching Lincoln and the guard.

Patterson smiled slightly, "Thanks!"

No guard could refuse the chance of going on a break. Even I sometimes gave into temptation and snuck off to the break room for a biscuit and a comfy seat.

I began to lead Lincoln towards his cell but we walked at a slow pace so we could talk.

"Update?" I asked.

"He's planning on using the infirmary," said Lincoln with a sigh.

"That explains why he is pretending to be diabetic!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he needs some kind of drug to keep his blood sugar down. I think he said it was called PUGNAc. He asked C-Note to get it for him."

"As long as Michael stays away from T-Bag, C-Note should get it to him in no time."

"You keep T-Bag away from him. I don't want Michael getting hurt."

"I'll try, but there's not much I can do with this race riot looming upon us," I said, "the Warden took a big risk hiring me and if I get hurt again, he could lose his job. He tries to keep me out of harm's way as much as possible."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lincoln said, stepping inside his cell.

I locked the door and talked through the window, "It is when the life of someone that you care about is at risk."

Michael was definitely making my job difficult. It was if he were asking for T-Bag to approach him as he sat on the benches. Surely Sucre had told him that that was where T-Bag hung out. I watched helplessly from the other side of the fence. Michael soon stood up and walked away, much to my relief. I spotted Lincoln staring at me and my head snapped back towards Michael who was now talking to C-Note - probably about the PUGNAc. I suddenly wondered if I should get the drug for him instead, but knowing that I had to cut through a kitchen full of inmates, I decided against it, for now.

The next day, Michael sat at the bleachers once again and T-Bag approached him. Before he was confronted I hurried to the fence behind him.

"Michael, get away from there!" I snapped.

He pretended that he didn't hear me but I knew that he did.

"Mikey no one messes with T-Bag and gets away with it!"

"Don't you have a prison to guard, Officer Bale?" asked Michael, a hint of anger in his voice.

He wasn't looking at me but I knew that he was smirking like he always did when he was angry.

I stayed put as T-Bag stopped in front of Michael.

"I'm watching you, Bagwell!" I shouted, glad to be safe on the other side of the fence.

"I promise you, girlie, I'll be on my best behaviour!" he said with an evil smile.

I frowned and continued to watch as he addressed Michael.

"I thought we had an understanding?" he said to him, "These bleachers are for family. You made it pretty clear you ain't blood!"

T-Bag looked at Michael's left hand and I followed his gaze. Unfortunately, Michael hid the object from my view as he followed T-Bag's orders and handed it to him. T-Bag turned his back on me and began to talk quietly to Michael so I had no idea what they were talking about. I jumped in fright as someone shouted from behind me.

"Girl scouts!" shouted a guard with a gun, "Is there a problem over there?"

The guard stood beside me and stared at the group of inmates expectantly.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" shouted the guard, "Let's break up the party, ladies!"

I sighed quietly as Michael walked away from the group. The guard smiled at me.

"See, you just have to be a little forceful, then they'll do what they're told!" he said, patting me on the shoulder and walking away.

T-Bag smiled and winked at me before sitting down. I frowned and walked away from the fence, no longer fearing for Michael's safety.

I went to see Lincoln, who was standing against the fence isolating the death row inmates from everyone else. I stopped to "tie up my shoe" as he spoke to me.

"You're supposed to be looking out for him!" said Lincoln, with his back towards me.

"He's not exactly making it easy for me. I think that T-Bag has something that he needs."

"Yeah well, so does C-Note. He can't get friendly with both of them and expect to get everything that he needs," said Lincoln. He paused and said hesitantly, "Why don't you get the PUGNAc for him?"

I sighed and switched shoes, "I thought of that, but I have to go through a kitchen full of inmates to get to the toxic control centre."

"Work the night shift, there aren't any inmates there at night."

I shook my head, stood up and stretched, "By then it will be too late. It takes a few days to confirm shift changes and Michael's next appointment with the Doc is coming up."

"Looks like you'll just have to take the risk. Get the PUGNAc. You chose to become involved, now you've got to do your part."

I ran a hand through my hair nervously and nodded.

It was tier time and I decided that that was my best time to get the PUGNAc for Michael. There would be fewer inmates in the kitchens during that time. I walked inside, trying to show that I was confident so no one would confront me. It seemed to be working though a few of the inmates stared at me when I walked past. I stepped inside and jumped slightly when I noticed a guard standing at a desk by the door. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you need?" he grunted.

I stuttered a little. I had completely forgotten that a guard worked in the toxic control centre.

"I-I need PUGNAc."

He nodded and pointed to where it was stored. I shakily walked towards the shelf and picked out a tub of the pills. As I was about to leave, the guard spoke to me again.

"So, you have high blood sugar?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if no one else knows about this. I don't want people worrying."

The guard smiled politely and nodded. I left, closing the door behind me and I sighed in relief. A few of the inmates watched me as I stood awkwardly holding the tub in my hand. Adrenaline kicked in and I hurried out of the kitchen before any of them could approach me.

The next day, I decided to walk through the SHU and try and talk to Sucre. I knew that he'd want to call his girlfriend but he wouldn't be able to. So I thought I'd offer to call her for him. When I reached the Segregated Housing Unit, I heard yelling from one of the cells.

"I need to call my girl, it's her birthday!" I heard Sucre yelling.

Officer Stolte chuckled and said sarcastically, "Well happy birthday to _her_!"

"You've got to let me call her, please?" begged Sucre, "I'll give you a million dollars if you let me use the phone!"

"You've got something like forty cents to your name!" said Stolte, walking away.

Sucre was shouting desperately. Stolte had turned the corner to check on the other inmates. I took my chance and opened the small flap covering the plastic window in the door. Sucre stopped shouting when he saw me. I smiled.

"What's her number? I'll call her for you."

Sucre sighed happily and told me her number. I hurried away as Stolte came back round the corner. I greeted him politely then rushed to the main reception where there were a number of pay phones. I dialled the number and someone answered after a couple of rings.

"**Hello?" ** I realised that it was a man's voice.

"Hi," I said, "is Maricruz there?"

"**She's busy, who is this?"**

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Officer Macy Bale from Fox River Penitentiary. Who am I talking to?"

"**Hector Avila. Wait, did you say that you are from Fox River Penitentiary?"**

"Yes, sir-"

"**What's my idiotic cousin done now?"**

"Nothing! Nothing serious! He's been confined to Segregated Housing which means he can't contact anyone. He wanted to wish Maricruz a happy birthday and said he'd call as soon as he can. Could you pass on the message?"

"**Of course, Officer. Thank you for calling. Goodbye."**

Sucre's cousin hung up and I had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to tell Maricruz a thing.

That evening, just before count, I could sense that something was going to happen. I had to try and get the PUGNAc to Michael before then, otherwise it would be too late. I spotted Patterson in the A-Wing office.

"Hey, Louis, are you getting ready to take count?" I asked, hiding the tub of pills up my sleeve.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a message for Scofield from his girlfriend," I lied, "she called about five minutes ago and left an urgent message."

"Okay, go right in, I won't open the cells until you're back here," said Patterson, opening the gate.

I thanked him and hurried towards cell forty. Once I stood outside it, I called for Michael's attention.

"Scofield! I have an urgent message from your girlfriend!"

He frowned at me slightly and stood up next to the bars. I checked to see if anyone was looking. When I was sure it was safe, I pulled the tub of pills from my sleeve and handed them to him.

"I heard that your blood sugar is a little high," I whispered with a wink.

He looked from the tub then back at me and sighed.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and walked back to his bunk.

"Be careful, Mikey," I whispered but I wasn't so sure that he heard me.

I walked back out of A-Wing and stood in the office, watching as Patterson walked inside, calling for the inmates to stand on the line outside the cells. One inmate stepped off his line. Patterson yelled for him to get back on the line but the inmate ignored him. A couple of the men shuffled back towards their cells. I shouted through my radio for the Disciplinary Intervention and Response Team (DIRT) to provide backup for the guards. Patterson ordered a few more inmates to get back on their line – that was when it all started. Men lunged at each other with sharp objects; some just used their fists and feet. I flinched as I spotted Michael being thrown over the balcony. The other guards had hurried into the office and locked the gates, waiting for the DIRT to arrive.

Michael was attacked from behind by Maytag, one of T-Bag's followers. It took all of my willpower not to rush through the gates and drag Michael out of there. Fortunately, one of C-Note's friends came to Michael's rescue. Unfortunately, Maytag was killed in the process. I may not have liked Maytag but he was still young. Michael caught Maytag in his hands just as T-Bag looked over. T-Bag shouted Michael's name in anger. Michael let go of the lifeless body of Maytag and hurried back to his cell as the DIRT team began to respond with tear gas. I couldn't see anything more. I desperately wanted to go inside and make sure that Michael was ok.

The Warden insisted on speaking with the men. I stood behind him along with Bellick and Patterson. I tried to see inside Michael's cell but because I was on the ground floor, I couldn't catch a glimpse of him. I fought hard to keep the tears rolling down my cheeks. I'd never been more scared in my entire life and it was fear for someone else's safety – Michael's safety.

The Warden began his short speech, "I really don't know what to say to you gentlemen. I try to give you the benefit of the doubt, I try to treat you with respect – you can't even respect yourselves. So there's going to be a forty-eight hour lockdown. No showers, no visitation. And I strongly suggest that you all learn to get along. Otherwise, next time, it's going to be a week and the time after that is going to be a month. Think about it."

The forty-eight hour lockdown was finally over which meant that I could check on Michael. I offered to escort him to the infirmary for his insulin shots. On the way, I stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug. I didn't expect him to hug me back because his hands were cuffed but he leaned his head on my shoulder.

**Michael's Point of View**

I so desperately wanted to hug Macy when she pulled me towards her. I could smell the sweet scent of cherries radiating from her hair. I chuckled as I thought about the cherry shampoo she had always insisted on using. I missed the days when the only thing we had to worry about were things like shampoo or what we would do on the weekends or who's turn it was to wash up. Macy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried. I could see her eyes watering as she continued, "I thought you were hurt!"

I smiled slightly, happy that she cared.

"I was fine."

"I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with you being in here," she said shakily, "you're going to get hurt!"

"I'll be okay, Macy," I told her, though I wasn't really sure if that was true, "you have nothing to worry about."

Macy frowned, "Apart from the fact that one of my best friends is going to be sent to the electric chair for a crime he didn't commit whilst the other is going to get killed for messing with the wrong people!"

I looked at her sympathetically and cupped her face in my cuffed hands.

"I can take care of myself, I promise you that," I said softly, "now, no more worrying, okay?"

Macy nodded and we started to walk towards the infirmary again.

"Did you take the PUGNAc?" she asked me after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I should be fine when I get my shots now," I said, "thank you for getting it for me. I guess I'll have to start trusting you with the plan more."

When we reached the infirmary, Doctor Tancredi greeted Macy with a smile. It was clear that the two had become friends. Macy would definitely be more useful in the plan now. She stood against the wall, watching as Doctor Tancredi began to carry out a diabetes test.

"How long does this take?" I asked nervously.

"It used to take hours," explained the doctor, "they've come a long way with the new glucose kits, this should take about ten seconds."

I noticed that Macy shifted uncomfortably from the other end of the room. I focused on the floor, trying not to let my nerves show.

"I'll slide the strip into the meter and were ready to go!" continued the doctor.

She continued to explain how to diagnose diabetes though I wasn't listening. I began to stare at the meter, hoping that it would show that I was diabetic. If it didn't, the whole plan would be over.

**Macy's Point of View**

Michael started to fidget as he awaited the results of his glucose test. I had to admit that I was pretty nervous too. But when Michael gets nervous, he looks so helpless and desperate. He sometimes even cried when the nerves were too much for him. He was a wreck right now.

"You seem a little nervous," said Sara.

That was an understatement. Michael was practically shaking now. He had to come up with a good explanation for his nerves. It should be easy but with his current state of mind, you never know what he could come up with.

"I do?" he asked.

He had to have something better than that!

Sara nodded, "You're sweating."

Michael shook his head, "Must be the needles. I never really got used to them."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me and realised his mistake. There he was with a massive tattoo and he was saying that he was scared of needles! I had never seen the whole tattoo but Lincoln had told me that it covered his back, torso and arms. That had to be more than a little painful. Sara voiced my opinion and picked up the small device that held the results to Michael's glucose test.

"Ah, bad news I'm afraid," said Sara, "you're definitely diabetic."

I looked down in fake sympathy but Michael had clearly forgotten what he was just told and smiled, sighing in relief.

"Do you need anything else from me?" he asked Sara.

"Arm to stick a needle in!" she replied.

Michael, still smiling, said "Okay!"

He walked over to me, and waited for me to cuff him before we walked out of the infirmary and towards A-Wing.

"Could you be anymore happy?" I asked him as we walked, "You looked about ready to throw a party in there! What's with you? Why are you acting so...un-Michael?"

Michael smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, undid his handcuffs as we approached the yard. Bellick hurried over.

"Hey there, Macy, I'll take him!" he said, happily.

I raised an eyebrow, "No, It's fine, _Brad_."

"Come on, Mace, I'm doing you a favour!" he said.

I shuddered in disgust at his new nickname for me. Michael shrugged at me and I sighed, not wanting to leave him.

"Fine!" I said, trying not to sound disappointed, "Just, don't call me Mace...ever!"

Bellick saluted and took a hold of Michael's arm, leading him away from me. Michael turned back to look at me with a smile whilst I waved at him discreetly before walking off.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken a while to update. Please let me know what you think about the point of view changing - is it confusing or is it ok? Thank you for reading.**


	3. Cell Test

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry that it has taken so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.  
**

Chapter 3 – Cell Test

**Macy's Point of View**

I sat with Sara in her office, feeling the need to get away from the high testosterone levels hanging around the prison. She was on a break so she didn't mind the company. We complained about our jobs for a while and then Sara said something that almost made me laugh.

"You know, I think that Scofield likes you," she said casually.

I had to stop myself from chuckling and telling her that Michael and I were best friends and had been for years. Instead, I tried to act naturally.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, just now, he seemed to look over at you a lot. And not casually looking, it was almost playful, flirtatious."

Again, I tried to stop myself from laughing. Of course he sent me playful looks; the two of us knew something that no one else did. We were like two children keeping a secret, giggling when no one else understood. As for the flirtatious looks, Michael couldn't flirt. I had seen him try and fail a number of times. His flirty gaze looked more like he was trying to figure out a difficult sum. It made me wonder though. But it was Michael. He knew...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voices of frantic C.O.s. We looked up and opened the door to see two guards dragging Michael into the office. I moved out of the way as Sara cleared a space for him. The guards sat him down and stood around the office.

"Thanks, guys, I'll take it from here!" said Sara.

The guards didn't move so I stepped forward.

"I'll stay if you're really that worried!" I said to them.

I knew that Sara wouldn't mind and I wanted to stay. I wanted to know what had happened to Michael. The other C.O.s left, leaving me, Sara and Michael in the room. I stood off to the side whilst Sara got to work. Michael was fighting back tears; I had to fight back some of my own. It was my natural reaction to seeing Michael or Lincoln cry. I felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away before Sara could notice.

Michael wouldn't let go of his foot when Sara asked him if she could look. She gestured for me to come over and hold his hands away from his injury. I hesitated at first, not sure if I could handle it, but I eventually made my way to his side and took both of his hands in mine. He looked up at me at last. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable.

Sara removed the towel that had been wrapped around his foot. I almost screamed in disgust at what I saw. Two of his toes were missing. Michael looked at his injury and began to cry even more, leaning back on the chair.

"What happened?" I managed to choke out.

"Nothing," he replied sending me a quick look.

It must have been one of the inmates. Maybe it was T-Bag as revenge for Maytag. But it wouldn't make sense for him to keep him alive. The last time that someone was on Bagwell's bad side, he killed them, though the death was filed as an accident. Whoever had hurt Michael meant to keep him alive. They needed him alive. Maybe he had information that someone else wanted. Then, only one name came to mind – John Abruzzi. Michael had been talking to him the other day; there was no one else it could be.

Sara had continued to question him until it was clear that she wasn't going to get an answer. Instead, she quickly took care of the wound then left the room to speak to the other C.O.s. I turned to Michael once the door closed and gave him a quick hug.

"Abruzzi did this?" I asked him.

"I knew you'd figure it out," he said with a hoarse voice.

I shook my head angrily, "I have to get you out of here, Mikey."

"Don't. If anyone needs to get out of here, it's you. He's _my_ brother."

"You know I can't just leave,"

"Why not?"

I stayed silent. He knew why I couldn't. He just wanted me to say it. But I wasn't going to.

* * *

_**Flashback – Michael's Point of View**_

_**I was late. Macy hated it when I was late. She had told me that she was going to cook something different today and was making a big deal out of it. And I was late. I hurried to the apartment and fished in my coat pocket for my key when I heard something from the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against it and realised that it was two voices. I listened closer. It was Macy and Lincoln – my idiot older brother who was always getting into trouble. Why was he talking to Macy? I rarely saw him anymore so why was he in my flat?**_

"_**Have you told Michael yet?" I heard him say.**_

_**There was silence before Lincoln spoke again.**_

"_**You know you need to tell him."**_

"_**Why? Why would I **_**need**_** to tell him?" asked Macy, cheekily.**_

"_**Because he's you're best friend – you tell each other everything, especially things like this!"**_

"_**Well, why can't **_**you**_** tell him? He's your brother."**_

"_**But I'm not the one who will be moving out," Lincoln said.**_

_**Macy was moving out? Why would she? We've been best friends for years! What could possibly encourage her to move away from me?**_

_**Macy groaned, "Oh, okay, I'll tell him soon."**_

_**Lincoln sighed, "Good...I love you,"**_

_**I froze. My heart began to beat in my ears. I couldn't breathe as I waited for Macy to respond. I hoped that she didn't. She giggled.**_

"_**I love you too,"**_

* * *

**Present Day – Michael's Point of View**

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Macy. Lincoln and Macy. Macy and Lincoln. Together. Madly in love. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved him. She didn't say it but it was obvious. Why else would she commit herself to the dangerous task of helping him escape?

My plans were a mess. It was supposed to be just me and Linc in Panama. We could forget about everything that ever happened and we could forget about Macy. It would have been so easy. But she just had to appear out of the blue. She had to get a job at Fox River. She had to get herself involved – all for Lincoln. Panama won't be the same now that she's involved. They'd be together all of the time and probably get married. I'd be the third wheel.

It was the next morning. Lincoln was fuming over what had happened with Abruzzi. I tried to calm him as much as I could from the other side of the fence. He was adamant on getting revenge, so I had to explain more of the plan to him – how Abruzzi owns the corporation that controls the planes from _Top Flight Charters_ which was our ticket out of here. I then went on to explain how I needed the involvement of my cellmate – Sucre.

"Sucre? You can't be serious!" hissed Lincoln in an obvious state of panic, "The guy's a thief Michael: he can't be trusted."

"We're going to have to trust him because he is my cellmate,"

I spotted Macy walking Sucre across the yard. They seemed to be in deep conversation and both seemed pretty relaxed.

"How well do you know him?" asked Lincoln.

"About as well as a man can in a week. But I don't think we need to worry too much about that. Your _girlfriend_ seems to know him quite well." I replied.

Lincoln stood still, "Listen, Mike-"

"She still loves you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Lincoln with a sigh, "and I still love her. I'm sorry, Mike, but I'm not going to lie to you. You know that the only reason we ended things was because I was sentenced to the death penalty. It would have been easier for her if we didn't see each other at all. But now that all of this is happening, there's no reason for us to be apart anymore."

No reason? How about because I loved her way before Lincoln even met her? I kept my opinions to myself and walked away, pretending not to care.

**Macy's Point Of View**

The Warden gathered a couple of guards to accompany him when he went to speak to Lincoln about his impending death. Unfortunately, I was one of those guards. I was just getting used to the fact that we could get Lincoln out of Fox River before it was too late. Having to discuss his death was just going to bring back all of the sadness and panic that I had felt when I first heard that he was getting the death penalty.

We arrived at his cell and the Warden waved a piece of paper in front of Lincoln. It was the list of people that he would want to be there on his last day. Lincoln stood up when we walked in and shot me a sympathetic look.

"Why didn't you include any names?" asked Pope.

Lincoln looked at me again then back to the Warden, "Why would I want anyone to watch me die?"

I flinched at his last word but attempted to calm myself by remembering the plan. But what if it went wrong? What if we couldn't save him in time?

"I've seen it happen a number of ways," said the Warden, "some people want to go it alone and others have grandiose statements they want to make. But most want some member of their family there when they leave this world."

I looked away from Lincoln as he spoke.

"I'll do it alone."

The Warden left the paper with Lincoln and explained that others who chose to do it alone regretted it at the last minute. We left, but not before I sent an emotional look towards Lincoln.

I saw Lincoln during yard time, pacing up and down behind the fence. A guard was standing on the other side. I approached the guard, offering to take his place so he could sit down for a bit. He hurried away, thankful that I took his place. Lincoln walked closer to where I was leaning against the fence and continued to pace nearer to me.

"Michael is trying to get Sucre on board," he said.

I smiled a little, "I think Sucre will go for it. He misses his girlfriend a lot."

"I still don't trust him,"

"Give him some time, he may not like it at first but you can guarantee that he'll join us, especially when he finds out that I'm involved."

Lincoln was quiet for a minute.

"Linc, are you okay?" I asked him, referring to earlier.

"Yeah, it's just hard thinking about dying. About leaving you and Michael behind."

"You're not going to die, Linc," I said harshly, more to convince myself than him, "we're getting you out of here."

"Yeah well, Michael may be a bit compromised," said Lincoln with a sigh, "he knows about us."

I nodded, "Yeah I know, he confronted me about it. To be honest, I thought he'd have come to terms with it by now. I mean, I know it's awkward with the whole _best-friend-dating-a-sibling_ thing..."

"It's more than that," muttered Lincoln.

"What do you mean?"

I knew what he meant. I had known for ages. But I wasn't sure how he would react to me knowing or how I found out. Besides, I wanted Lincoln to tell me.

"It doesn't matter. You better get going; the other guard is coming back."

I frowned but started to walk away from the fence.

"I love you," said Lincoln as I walked away.

I smiled at him and mouthed it back as the guard was within earshot.

* * *

_**Flashback – Lincoln's Point Of View**_

_**I looked over at Macy as I drove us to our new apartment. She was staring at the road ahead, unblinking and breathing slowly.**_

"_**He'll be ok," I said, turning back to the road.**_

_**I heard her move; I guessed that she shrugged. **_

"_**I should have told him sooner," she said after a while.**_

"_**I don't think that it would have made any difference," I muttered.**_

_**I knew exactly why Michael was being all moody about this and it was not Macy's fault. I could tell by the way he looked at her when she told him that she was moving in with me. It was more than the disappointment of his best friend moving out. It was heartbreak. I can't say that if I'd known how he felt, that I wouldn't have asked Macy out, because I felt the same. If Macy wanted to be with Michael, she would have done something about it – that's the kind of girl that she is. If she wants something, she'll go for it. It's one of the reasons why I love her. There's no fuss when it comes to Macy and if she says that she's going to do something, she'll do it. I sometimes wonder though. She looks at Michael in this weird way, I can't describe it. But occasionally, she'll just look at him; I don't think she's ever looked at me like that. **_

* * *

**Present – Macy's Point Of View**

I went to visit Sara, needing some time to escape again. Unfortunately, she was with Michael, checking his foot when I arrived and as she still believed that Michael liked me, she encouraged me to join them. I looked at Michael as I sat down. He didn't look annoyed or angry, he just looked like Michael. Sara wrapped up his foot and told him that he would be taking antibiotics for the next ten days. She then mentioned that she knew his injury wasn't an accident. I shuffled in my seat, earning a glare from Michael. He told Sara that things could get worse for him if she filed a report.

"Are you scared?" I asked, earning a look from both of them.

Michael looked away and put his shoe on.

"Men!" Sara said with a laugh.

I shot her a small smile and looked at the floor.

"When I was young," said Michael, "I couldn't sleep at night because I thought there was a monster in the closet. But my brother told me that there wasn't anything in the closet but fear. That fear wasn't real." I smiled. It sounded like something that Lincoln would say. It was the kind of thing he told L.J. when he was young. Michael continued, "He said that it wasn't made of anything; it was just air. Not even that. He said you just have to face it, you just have to open that door and the monster will disappear."

"Your brother sounds like a smart man," said Sara.

I smiled again.

"He is," said Michael, "In here though, you face your fear – you open that door – and there's a hundred more doors behind it and the monsters that are hiding behind them are all real."

I was scared. More scared than before and it was a fear of Michael being hurt again. I wanted to do something. I needed to help him. But there was nothing I could do. I was the only female C.O. in the entire prison. My views didn't count.

I stood up, ready to take Michael back to his cell when another guard entered the room. He looked straight at me.

"I'll take him back, Macy," he said, grabbing Michael's cuffed hands, "the Warden wants you to take the priest down to Burrows' cell."

Michael stared at me while I responded.

"Why me?" I asked, "Why not one of the other guards?"

"It's tier time in Gen-pop: Pope doesn't want you in there."

I shrugged then sent an apologetic look towards Michael who rolled his eyes – he was still in a mood with me. I left and made my way to the reception area where the priest stood. We walked in silence to Lincoln's cell. This wasn't where I wanted to be. I didn't want to have to think about Lincoln's possible execution again – it was starting to make me panic.

I unlocked the cell and let the priest talk to Lincoln. I stood at the door, watching Linc while they spoke. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them like a child who was being told off.

"Why have you denied any family or loved ones to be there for you in the end?" the priest asked him.

Not this again. Lincoln looked at me then back at the priest before answering.

"Why would I let them watch me die? I've caused them enough pain."

"Maybe it's not about them watching you die," said the priest.

Lincoln pulled a face, "Maybe it's about me watching them live: the final torture."

His tone was strange. I wondered for a second. Was Lincoln worried about what I'd do if he _did_ die? Did he think I'd run off with Michael? And what about L.J.? The poor boy was already getting himself into trouble – it would be worse if Lincoln died.

"It's about how you want to leave this world," said the priest, "what's the last image you want to take with you?"

Lincoln looked at me for a second. I bit my lip, fighting back tears.

"There's this girl," said Lincoln, looking at the floor, "I love her so much – I couldn't put her through that. I'd rather she forgot about me and lived her life. I've hurt her more than I've hurt anyone else. I couldn't imagine making her suffer even more."

Linc looked up at me. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer: they slipped down my face. I turned away, my back towards them. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, though I thought I heard L.J.'s name once or twice.

"Bale, are you okay?"

It was Patterson. He stood in front of me staring with concern.

"I'm fine, thanks, Louis. Must be the dust or something."

"Okay," he said and poked his head into Lincoln's cell, "Linc, your son's here."

**Michael's Point of View**

It was time for P.I. I needed to speak to Lincoln and fortunately we were working right by the fence he was kept behind. I walked along it whilst carrying some pipes.

"Lincoln, we have a problem," I said with a sigh, "I have a new cellmate."

I gestured towards Haywire, my new and slightly frightening cellmate.

"We're going to have to bring him on board,"

"Macy won't be able to help with this guy and you won't be able to get him on board," said Lincoln.

"Then I'll work at night while he's sleeping,"

I was then ordered to move away from the fence by one of the guards. I wondered where Macy was. She needed to know the change in the plan. There was no use in me trying to keep things from her – Linc would tell her anyway. The guard turned his back on us and we continued our conversation.

"How far behind are we?" asked Lincoln.

"Three days."

"I thought you said the margin for error was zero days?"

"I did," I said with a sigh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I am going to try and update as much as I can during this week. After this week I have exams so I won't be updating again for about another three weeks, but I'm going to try my best to update when I can.**


	4. Cute Poison

**This one focuses a lot on Macy and Lincoln's relationship and it is a shorter chapter than the others.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 4 – Cute Poison

**Macy's Point of View**

I could not believe that _she_ was here visiting Lincoln. How could she even think about representing him after everything that had happened? I'm not the jealous type, but it's hard not to be a little worried when Veronica Donovan is around.

I had to see Lincoln. I hung around his cell until he was escorted back. I told the guard to take a break. Once he had disappeared, I turned to the door of Lincoln's cell and looked through the small window. He was leaning against the door looking away from me. I spoke first.

"She was here?"

He nodded and looked down.

"Why?"

"She believes me now," said Lincoln with a sigh, "she wants to help."

I scoffed, "_Now_ she believes you! She had to be shown proof. She couldn't just take your word like I did!"

"She's going to help, Macy," said Lincoln, "right now we need all the help we can get. To be honest, if there's a legal way for me to get out of here, I'd take the chance."

"And what happens if she gets you out _her_ way?" I asked angrily, "What happens to Michael? He'll have to stay here for the rest of his sentence."

"You'll be here to protect him," said Lincoln.

"I haven't exactly been able to keep him safe since he's got here!" I said, "Besides, I came here for you, Linc."

Lincoln sighed and turned around. He looked me right in the eye.

"You came here, because you knew that Michael was planning something. You knew that being here would let you help him."

I frowned, "This is because Veronica was here, isn't it? She's messing with your head, Linc. Just like last time!"

"This is nothing like last time!" snapped Lincoln.

That was the first time he had ever gotten angry with me. I stepped back from the door preparing to leave.

"I love **you**," said Lincoln whilst my back was turned, "not her. We just need her help."

I stood still and took a few deep breaths.

"Macy? Macy!" Lincoln called my name until I turned around. "When this is over," he said once I stared him in the eye, "it'll be you and me. I promise."

A door slammed. The other guard came back. He patted me on the shoulder then leaned against the cell door. I glanced at Lincoln who mouthed _I promise_ and then winked. I nodded discreetly, turned and left.

* * *

_**Flashback – Macy's Point of View**_

"_**Leave me alone, Lincoln!" I shouted storming off down the street.**_

"_**Macy, please? I just want to talk to you!"**_

"_**I don't want to talk to you!"**_

_**He was following me. I could hear his heavy footsteps. I sped up; so did he. I turned the corner and ran into the building where Michael lived. He had been letting me stay there. I unlocked the door then slammed it shut behind me. Lincoln banged on the door.**_

"_**Macy I'm not leaving until we talk!"**_

"_**I can't talk to you," I squeaked helplessly.**_

_**Michael walked out of the kitchen and spotted me leaning against the door. **_

"_**Please, Macy? I love you!" said Lincoln in a calmer voice.**_

_**I looked at Michael who shook his head.**_

"_**Don't do it," he whispered, "he betrayed you. He doesn't deserve another chance."**_

_**I looked down. He **_**had**_** betrayed me. But I couldn't just cut him out of my life. But he hurt me. He had to know that he couldn't get away with hurting me. **_

"_**She means nothing to me, Macy. It was a stupid lapse of judgement. Please. Just open the door so we can talk about this."**_

_**Michael stood in front of me, his hand on the door, preventing me from opening it.**_

"_**Don't listen to him, Macy," he said in a firm voice, "he'll just go back to Veronica and break your heart the second that things are back to the way they were."**_

_**I looked down.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Mikey. I have to take a chance."**_

* * *

**Present – Macy's Point of View**

It was yard time so I stood behind the fence watching the prisoners roam about. I tried to keep my mind off Lincoln and Veronica. Lincoln was right – she was trying to help. But after what had happened, I couldn't trust her with him. I had to stop thinking about it. My attention was drawn to the phones.

Sucre had kicked one of T-Bag's followers off a phone. Something must have been bothering him about Maricruz. I walked around the fences to behind the phones. Sucre had just slammed the phone down.

"Everything ok, Fernando?" I asked him.

He looked up at me helplessly, "I'm losing Maricruz. She doesn't want to wait for me."

"Sixteen months is a long time," I said, hopefully hinting at Michael's plan, "if only you could get out sooner."

"Is there any way that I can?"

"I couldn't say, I'm not exactly a law student," I said, starting to walk away, "Scofield might know a way though."

I hoped he had picked up my hints. Michael's new cellmate, Haywire, didn't sleep. That meant that Michael couldn't dig, which meant that Lincoln wouldn't get out. Having Sucre involved again would make things a lot easier.

It wasn't long before Sucre approached Michael again and he looked desperate. I watched them during yard time. Michael's body language said that something was wrong. I could tell what the problem was – Haywire. Sucre hugged Michael so I guessed that he had a plan. I caught Michael's eye and nodded my head towards the fence. He casually walked over, abandoning Sucre. He sat on the grass with his back to me. I made it look like I was watching the other prisoners.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I've just got to get rid of Haywire," said Michael.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Someone's got to get hurt,"

I understood immediately, "No. No way Mikey don't you hurt yourself. You've been hurt enough already!"

"I don't have any other choice," he said, standing up and stretching, "don't worry, I won't do anything too drastic."

He walked away before I could say anything else. I had never worried so much in my entire life. He was my best friend and I was fed up with seeing him get hurt. There had to be something I could do to stop it all.

I headed down to the medical ward to visit Sara. I knew by the look on her face that Michael had been there.

"Macy," she said with a cheeky smile once she spotted me, "I have just received another visit from our favourite prisoner."

I let out a fake chuckle, "What happened this time."

"He didn't tell me – I heard from one of the guards. It was Haywire. Scofield had to have stitches above his left eye. He spends more time in here than any other prisoner!"

"You know, doc, I'm beginning to think that it's not me that he has his eye on," I said with a wink.

A plan was hatching in my mind. Sara was my friend, but Michael was my _best_ friend and he needed my help. If I could convince Sara that Michael liked her, she could possibly help us out. I knew she would come in handy sooner or later.

"You think so?" she asked, "I don't go for inmates though. I'm pretty sure he was just hoping to bump into you."

I smiled and shook my head and pointed at her. She laughed and turned back to her desk. Patterson walked into the room.

"Macy, can you escort Burrows back to his cell? I have something I need to do," he said with a distracted look.

I raised an eyebrow and sent a look towards Sara who was smirking.

"Sure, Louis," I said, waving goodbye to Sara.

I met Lincoln and we began the walk back to his cell. It was silent for a few minutes. I had started thinking about him and Veronica again. I was getting paranoid. I knew I could trust Lincoln; it was _her_ that I was worried about.

"So Veronica was here again?" I asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah, her and this guy Nick Savrinn from Project Justice. I really think we're getting somewhere."

"Project Justice?"

"They deal with cases like mine," explained Lincoln.

"Strange how this is all happening now. When you were first arrested, no one cared," I said with a sigh.

"You cared," said Lincoln, "look, I know this whole Veronica thing is worrying you but really, you can trust me."

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry for being all emotional about it. It's just that, last time..."

"This isn't last time," said Lincoln, stopping in front of me. He took my hands in his, "If being locked up has told me anything, it's that there is only one girl for me and that's you."

I smiled and suddenly felt stupid for doubting him. I hugged him quickly then we continued to walk to his cell.

* * *

**Quite a few of the chapters will focus on Macy, Lincoln and Michael's relationship more than the plot. I'm not sure if that's good or bad so let me know what you think? I'll stick to the plot as much as possible but sometimes the relationships might be the main focus.**


	5. English, Fitz or Percy

**This was an interesting chapter to write – I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 5 – English, Fitz or Percy

**Macy's Point of View**

I waited in the storage facility, pretending to count the equipment in case any other guards decided to walk in. It wasn't long before Michael entered the room, followed by Lincoln, Abruzzi and Sucre. Abruzzi and Sucre stared at me as I shut the door.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Abruzzi asked me.

I smiled and stayed by the door, "Michael, would you like to explain?"

"These are the guys we're breaking out with," said Michael.

Sucre looked afraid, "Whoa, Fish, guard!"

He pointed at me. Abruzzi took a step towards me. I slipped around him and stood between Lincoln and Michael.

"Relax, she's with me," said Michael, "she was involved long before any of you guys."

"I don't think so, Fish; that was not our agreement!" said Abruzzi, angrily.

"I'm not working with these two!" he said pointing at me and Lincoln, "A rebellious guard and this crazy rhino!"

"Keep pushing it, John," said Lincoln in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yeah I keep pushing it!" snapped Abruzzi.

Lincoln began to charge towards him.

"What's your deal, man?"

Lincoln pushed him against the wall, "Touch my brother again and I'll show you!"

Abruzzi looked between the siblings and laughed.

"Your brother? And who's this; your crazy cousin?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"She's my girlfriend, actually!" snapped Lincoln standing in front of me, "You stay away from her."

"Look, you only have a few minutes before those guards start worrying about me," I said, "Mikey, explain the plan?"

"Right, we have a decision to make," said Michael.

Abruzzi still circled me and Lincoln. Lincoln put a protective arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, though it was no time to be getting all lovey-dovey.

"English, Fitz or Percy?" asked Michael, "If we're going to pull this off, we need to take one of them out."

Abruzzi looked nervous, "And you want us to tell you which one? How about your sister-in-law here? Couldn't _she _provide that information?"

"No, it's not part of her job," said Michael. I noticed him flinch at the phrase _sister-in-law_. I was sure Lincoln had flinched too. "I want you to help me get to them."

"You're crazy," said Sucre.

"All I need is five minutes,"

"You won't even get five seconds!" said Abruzzi.

The guys started to panic.

"How exactly are you two going to pull this off?" asked Abruzzi, angrily.

"With a little help from my friends," said Michael.

"I'm on the full night and day shift for the next few weeks. The other guards won't leave me alone for long but I'll help as much as I can," I said, hoping to ease the tension.

Michael smiled at me then turned back to the other guys.

"Are you going to help me, or not?"

Sucre looked between me and Michael.

"I guess, having a guard on our side might make this whole thing run smoother," said Sucre, "I'm in."

"John?" asked Lincoln.

Abruzzi frowned at me and Lincoln.

"How do we know we can trust her?"

"The whole reason I work here is because of these two," I said confidently, "the more appropriate question would be, how do we know that we can trust _you_? I've known these guys a lot longer than you have, Abruzzi."

Abruzzi ran a hand through his greasy hair and looked between me, Lincoln, Michael and Sucre.

"Fine!" he said and stormed out of the room.

I sat with Patterson in the break room. It was the first time I had had an actual break. Usually I would be letting the other guards have breaks so I could talk to Lincoln or Michael. I was glad I was actually making friends with the guards too, well at least, Patterson. Bellick, I wasn't too keen on. He walked into the break room with the evilest smile he could manage.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, slightly worried about Michael.

There was clear rivalry between him and Bellick. They were enemies from the beginning. Michael's misfortune could mean Bellick's happiness.

"Just heard from Pope," he said, helping himself to some coffee, "Scofield's being transferred."

I froze – one hand was gripped around my glass of water, the other dug it's fingernails into the table.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Scofield's being transferred," Bellick repeated.

"When?"

"Tomorrow,"

I got up, not too quickly, and mumbled something about feeling ill. It wasn't exactly a lie. I was feeling light-headed all of a sudden. If Michael left, there would be no escape. No escape would mean that Lincoln would be executed in three weeks. I checked my watch; the prisoners would need escorting from the chapel soon. Maybe Lincoln was there. I hurried over to the chapel just as Lincoln was being escorted out.

"I'll take him," I said to the guard, who shrugged and turned to take the other inmates back to Gen-pop.

Once we were alone in the empty corridor that led to his cell, we stopped walking.

"You heard about Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"There must be something we can do. Don't worry, Linc, everything will be ok," I said, though I think it was more to make myself feel better.

"Don't, Macy," he said.

"What?"

"I had made my peace with what's to come. I had accepted it. Then you and Michael turned up and gave me the one thing a man in my position shouldn't have – hope."

"Linc, we can sort this out..."

"No you can't!" he said looking the most vulnerable I had ever seen him, "You should go."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. Macy, your fooling yourself if you think that there's a way out for me now. Without Michael this whole plan is over. It would be better for the both of us if you left."

"You know I can't do that, Linc. I love you!"

"Which is all the more reason for you to go. It's only going to hurt more in the end if you stick around."

I began to drag Lincoln to his cell.

"I'm not leaving," I said shutting the door, "we're going to figure this out, Linc. I promise."

I couldn't find Michael. We needed to talk; I needed to know that everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't find him. I left the medical ward and was about to head back to Gen-pop when a guard caught my attention.

"Abruzzi has just finished cleaning up some stuff for P.I., can you take him back to his cell?"

I tried not to smile, "Sure, I was heading to Gen-pop anyway."

I went to reception where Abruzzi sat with his hands cuffed. I told him to walk ahead of me and we began the trip to his cell.

"Have you spoken to Michael?" I asked him once we were alone.

"I thought you would have, what with you two being so close," he said smartly.

"I haven't had a chance to see him," I said with a sigh, "this is important! Do you know what's going on?"

"Scofield is going up to the roof tonight," he said.

"Tonight? Why didn't I know about this?" I snapped. Then I shook my head, "What about this transfer? Did he say what's happening?"

"He said he'll sort it out,"

I was still nervous – there was only so much that Michael could do. In the end, it was all down to the Warden.

I took Abruzzi back to his cell, and glanced down at Sucre as I did. He looked as nervous as I felt.

"Bale!"

I looked down near the guards' office to see Bellick looking up at me.

"Since you're here, you can help me with the count," he said.

I hurried down the stairs and next to him as he handed me a clipboard with the list of prisoners on. There was a buzzing sound and the gates opened. We began to go through the names of the inmates. I glanced up a Sucre who looked about ready to run.

After what felt like seconds, we were outside cell forty.

"Scofield, Sucre," I said trying to hide the nervousness from my voice.

Sucre stepped out and stared at me. I looked at the list and did everything I could to avoid eye contact with Bellick.

"Scofield, get out here!" ordered Bellick, stepping into the cell.

_Where is he?_ I mouthed to Sucre.

Sucre shrugged. Bellick turned around.

"We've got a runner!" he shouted and blew his whistle.

I flinched at the sound. Alarms went off throughout the prison. All of the cells were locked apart from Sucre's as the inmates started shouting and throwing things. Sucre stood nervously outside his cell. Bellick began to interrogate him. I avoided looking at either of them. I glanced up at Abruzzi who was trying his hardest not to look nervous. Something caught my attention.

"Call it off, Captain," the voice of Patterson said over the radio, "I've got Scofield right here."

I relaxed slightly.

"Where?" asked Bellick.

"In the Warden's office,"

"Are you looking at him?" asked Bellick with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

After a brief pause, Patterson replied, "Captain, he's gone."

I started to panic again. Bellick glared at Sucre before storming off. I jogged after him. We ended up in the Warden's study. Pope was already preparing to leave when we burst in.

"Scofield is missing," grumbled Bellick.

We hurried to the office as Pope began to speak.

"He can't have just vanished, Deputy," he said as we spotted his secretary, Becky, and Patterson standing outside his office, "he never checked out with you two?" They shook their heads, "And the rear door?"

"Still locked," said Patterson.

Pope opened the office door. We all peered inside. Michael poked his head around a model of the Taj Mahal.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently.

I let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief and leaned against the doorframe. Bellick stormed in and grabbed Michael angrily.

"You're in the Warden's office after hours! I could kill you!" he growled, shoving Michael against the wall.

"Whoa, calm down, Brad!" I said, stepping into the room, the Warden right behind me.

"Deputy, that's enough!" Pope snapped at Bellick once he started strangling Michael.

Bellick let Michael go.

"The work wasn't dry," said Michael, "you said to stay until it was."

"You were in here the whole time?" asked Pope.

"Yes, sir," said Michael.

"It's true, I never saw him leave," said Becky.

"I must not have seen him behind the table," said Patterson.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped Bellick, "This prisoner was out of his cell – he missed the count!"

"I understand, Deputy," said the Warden, "the thing is Mr. Scofield is not our problem anymore."

I stared straight at the Warden then to Michael in panic.

"Seems there was an error in his paperwork," he continued, "he's going to be transferred after all."

"That's not possible!" said Michael. I could hear him holding back tears and frustration.

"Escort the prisoner back to his cell, Bale," ordered the Warden.

I cuffed Michael's hands together and began to take him from the room.

"Warden," pleaded Michael. I released my grip slightly so he could speak freely, "all I need is three weeks! Just a little time."

"Take him, Bale," said Pope.

I dragged Michael away with a little difficulty. Once we were far from the office and alone, I started to speak.

"What are we going to do, Mike?" I asked, feeling the tears flooding my eyes.

"I don't know," said Michael, his voice full of frustration.

"We can't leave Lincoln here to die. Is there anything at all?"

"No, Macy!" shouted Michael, "There is nothing! Only I know the entire plan. There's no way to do this without me here."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. Michael was locked back in his cell. I nodded at Sucre as I left their cell and went to the guards' office to sit down.

The next morning, Bellick took me with him to escort Michael from his cell.

"Breakfast gentlemen!" he called as we reached the cell, "Sucre, let's go. Scofield stay here; your ride will be along any minute now. Bale, make sure he doesn't leave."

I stood at the entrance to the cell.

"This can't be it!" said Sucre to Michael, "It can't end like this!"

Bellick appeared behind me, "Let's move it, Sucre!"

I stepped aside to let Sucre past. Michael stopped him by speaking.

"Fitz," he said, "we were going to take Fitz out. It was as clear as day."

"And the cops? How long did it take them to respond? You got all the timing down?"

They were silent. I looked down and stopped a tear from rolling down my cheek.

"Do you think we would have made it?"

They were silent once more. Then Bellick appeared behind me again.

"Sucre, now!" he ordered, "You've got to learn to take charge of these guys, Bale!"

I shrugged as Sucre left, "They just wanted to say goodbye."

Bellick ignored me and escorted Sucre away. I turned back to Michael who was staring at the wall. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed and Michael spoke up.

"I did everything I could, Macy. I want you to tell Lincoln that."

I nodded, "I know, Mikey, and he knows too."

"Even with you two being back together," Michael added, "I did everything I could and I'd do even more if it were possible."

I nodded again, "Thanks, Mikey."

It went silent again. I suddenly laughed, "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you now? Who knows what kind of trouble you're going to cause?"

Michael laughed slightly.

My tone changed again, "I can't believe you're leaving me again."

Michael looked right at me, stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was losing my best friend all over again. I heard him sniffle a little too and we hugged each other tighter if possible.

A gate slammed so we let go. I kissed Michael on the cheek just before Bellick came back so we could escort him out. I hastily wiped away my tears and we began the long walk to the exit of the prison.

Inmates were lining up against the fences in the yard to watch us as we walked. Abruzzi called out angrily, but Michael ignored him. Sucre struggled to look up at us. I spotted Lincoln working in the separate yard and my breath caught in my throat. He looked up at us sadly. Michael looked over at him with tears in his eyes. I couldn't watch Linc without crying so I looked at the ground and focused on Michael's arm that was in my left hand.

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper.

I shook slightly trying to hold back tears. We stepped through the final metal gate and handed Michael off to another guard. Michael glanced back at me and we said a silent goodbye.

"What's this prisoner doing out of his cell?"

I jumped as the Warden appeared next to us.

"He's being transferred," said Bellick, in surprise.

"No, no, no, there must be some kind of a mistake," said Pope, "this man filed a motion yesterday; he has a medical condition which precludes transfer. Sinusitis, right?"

Michael held back a small smile, "Sinusitis,"

Pope nodded, "Take the prisoner back to his cell but yank his rec. time. He missed count last night."

I let out a breath and inwardly screamed happily. I resisted the urge to hug Michael and instead, took his arm and led him back into the yard with Bellick.

* * *

**I actually cried whilst writing those emotional parts. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	6. Riots, Drills and the Devil Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 6 – Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 1

**Macy's Point of View**

"Bed-check!" shouted Patterson.

I glanced up at cell forty and saw Sucre shake his head. I accompanied Patterson whilst he checked the cells, slowing him down as much as possible to give Michael more time. He had gone into the walls again to do some preparation for the next part of the plan.

When we reached cell forty, a lump was in Michael's bed. I couldn't tell if it was him or a bunch of pillows. I looked up at Sucre who gave a discreet shrug.

"Show some skin, Scofield!" ordered Patterson.

I fiddled with the keys as we waited for something to happen. Nothing did. I bit my lip. Michael was starting to worry me.

"Scofield?" I said, trying to act professional.

Patterson knocked his torch against the bars in an attempt to wake up the supposedly sleeping Michael. Still, nothing happened.

"Get the key," Patterson said to me.

I slowly fumbled through the keys but was stopped when Michael's head popped out from under the covers.

"I fell asleep, boss," he said and turned back over to _drift off_ again.

I didn't miss the tiny smirk on his face. He only did it to make me panic. Michael made jokes at the worst times. Patterson led me to the next cell and we continued the bed-check.

The next day, the temperature increased, inside and outside the prison. Outside I could understand. Inside – I wondered if Michael had anything to do with it. I wanted to ask him about it but I was ordered to escort Lincoln to a meeting with Nick Savrinn – no Veronica. I was glad to get the chance to talk to Lincoln. We hadn't spoken since he had told me to leave.

"That was quite a scare!" I said, with a nervous laugh.

Lincoln nodded and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He was silent for a bit then responded, "I still want you to leave."

I frowned at him.

"If things go wrong, you could get in trouble. And if the plan doesn't completely work out, I could still be executed. Maybe it would be better if you left and stayed away until I know everything is safe?"

I shook my head, "You know I'm not going, Linc. Having me here is helping you guys. This plan will work. You are not going to die."

"But what if I do? What if everything just goes completely wrong and I'm still executed?"

I took a deep breath. I had been trying to avoid thinking about this but here he was, forcing me to.

"At least we would have spent these last few weeks together, if that's what you can call this," I said with a nervous laugh, gesturing towards his handcuffs.

Lincoln gave up. He sighed, closed his eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're so stubborn!" he whispered.

I laughed, nodded and led him towards the private visitation cell where Nick Savrinn was waiting for him. I stood outside the cell whilst they spoke. About half way through the meeting, a guard appeared round the corner and he wasn't alone. Next to him was Veronica Donovan. I quickly looked down hoping that my guards' cap hid my face. They walked right past me and into the cell. Veronica started arguing with Nick Savrinn. I tried not to listen to them; though it sounded like Lincoln was pleased when they told him about the new evidence they found to help him. I glanced round to look at Linc. He winked at me then turned back to the other two.

The new guard, Bob, soon joined me outside the cell. I smiled at him politely but we stayed silent. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Veronica could turn around any second and realise that I was one of the guards.

If possible, it was getting even hotter. I was sure it was worse in Gen-pop. We had an open door not too far away providing some fresh air. The hazy atmosphere was broken by a voice travelling over our radios.

"This is Bellick, our wing has been breached. I want A-Wing evacuated and shut down. All access to B-Wing cut off now!"

I looked at Bob who was looking straight back at me. I got out my keys and let Bob and another guard who had just joined us charge into the visitation cell.

"Sorry, all visitors have to leave the facility," said Bob.

I heard complaints but eventually Nick and Veronica left. I went into the cell.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"It's probably Michael's work; there's trouble in A-wing," I replied, holding onto his arm to escort him back.

Lincoln tensed up, "You need to get out of here, Macy,"

"No, Linc, I'll be fine," I whispered as Bob came back in.

We both started walking him back to his cell. We walked up a set of stairs and stopped at a locked gate. As Bob unlocked it, Lincoln sent me a look. It was a _you-need-to-get-out-of-here _look. I shook my head and we went through the gate. As Bob locked the gate, a group of inmates sprinted down one of the corridors. Fortunately there was a barred gate separating us from them. We started walking again when the gate in front of us burst open. T-Bag and his gang were standing opposite us.

"Macy, run!" whispered Lincoln from the side of his mouth.

"I'm not leaving you here," I whispered back.

"Well lookie here!" exclaimed T-Bag, "A rookie C.O., and the female and it ain't even Christmas."

He gave one of his traditional T-Bag laughs that sent worried shivers down my spine.

"Take the cuffs off," Lincoln said to me.

I shuffled through my keys as Bob put a hand on my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do we have any other choice?" I snapped.

I unlocked Lincoln's handcuffs. Lincoln stood in front of us both.

"Get out of here, T-Bag!" ordered Lincoln.

"Oh I see; you found them first," said T-Bag, "finders keepers? You know, I respect that – I do. But I think that we can work something out."

"Whatcha got?" asked Lincoln, though I knew he was just wasting time.

Without looking, I tried to search through my keys for the one for the gate we had just come through.

"Well, I could make your last few weeks quite enjoyable," suggested T-Bag.

Linc shook his head, "No deal."

"You've got to learn the art of negotiation," said T-Bag, pointing a small pole at Lincoln, "lesson one: bargaining position."

As he said that, a group of inmates arrived at the gate we had come through. We were trapped. I gave up on the keys and looked at Linc. He looked back at me hopelessly.

"Yours just changed," said T-Bag.

Lincoln stepped towards T-Bag and his gang. Bob tried to push past Lincoln to run. Both Lincoln and I grabbed hold of him and slammed him against the fence.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Lincoln.

"I've got to get out of here!" shouted a panicked Bob.

"Look around, you're not going to make it!" replied Linc.

I tried not to let my fear show when Lincoln said that but I obviously didn't hide it well enough. Lincoln spotted my terrified expression so he kissed me.

"I love you," he said quickly.

"I love you too," I replied, unable to keep the fear from my voice.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed T-Bag, "What's going on here? Looks like Burrows went and got himself a girlfriend! Look, no blood needs to spill, Sink. "

"Then walk away," said Lincoln.

"We both know that ain't going to happen!" replied T-Bag.

"Yeah?"

Lincoln adjusted his handcuffs, preparing to use them as a weapon.

"You ever see one of them safari shows where a bunch of cheetahs just jump all up on an antelope?" asked T-Bag as his gang advanced on us.

Lincoln pushed me further behind him. I grabbed Bob's arm and dragged him with me.

"Guess which one you are?" continued T-Bag.

Lincoln glared at the gang and head-butted the first guy who approached him. A couple of them slipped past him and advanced on me and Bob. I took out my pepper spray and pushed down the cap, spraying the first two who reached us. The next kicked it from my hand. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the gate. Another two started to punch Bob. Lincoln was dragged into a corner and beaten badly though he managed to throw in a few punches of his own. Then T-Bag hit him with the pole, knocking him out.

"No! Lincoln!" I gasped, trying to unclasp the fingers from around my neck.

"Tough little gorilla, ain't he?" said T-Bag.

He looked at me and Bob with a hunger in his eyes. I kicked out, smashing my foot against the ribs of the guy who was strangling me. T-Bag hurried over and grabbed me by the hair. I scratched at his arms but he pulled my hair with more force.

"Now, girlie, you ain't got to be like that!" he said, speaking right into my face, "I promise you, your boyfriend's gonna be just fine. You on the other hand..." he shrugged and let out his frightening laugh.

We were taken to Gen-pop where almost all of the prisoners were out of their cells and making a lot of noise. I frantically glanced around but failed to spot Michael, Sucre or Abruzzi. Bob was handed off to T-Bag. He tightened his hold around my hair with his left hand whilst he grabbed Bob's collar with his right.

"Gentlemen!" shouted T-Bag, earning silence, "I assure you once Bob, Macy and I are done getting acquainted everyone else will get their turn."

He dragged us along a row of cells towards the stairs leading us to the lowest level.

"We're gonna have a little fun now," T-Bag whispered to us.

Bob kicked him and we ran along the cells. I led the way, running towards Michael's cell, hoping that he was in there. Bob tripped so I turned to help him up as T-Bag pushed us into cell forty. As we fell, Bob dragged the toilet away from the wall revealing the hole that Michael had made. I scrambled up to try and hide it before T-Bag could see it but it was too late.

T-Bag stared at the gap in the wall, half shocked, half excited. He looked at me with a smirk then turned around, about to shout that they were breaking out when a hand clamped down on his mouth. I breathed out in relief as Abruzzi told him to be quiet.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded and leaned against the bunk bed. I turned to Bob who was too exhausted to say anything. Abruzzi managed to keep T-Bag quiet as he stood at the entrance to the cell. After a few minutes Michael appeared in the gap.

"You're okay!" I said with a sigh and hurried forward to bring him into a hug.

"Macy? What are you doing in here?" he asked as he moved out of the way for Sucre to follow him.

"We have a problem," said Abruzzi.

"Yeah that's right," said T-Bag, "Bob and Macy have seen the hole. They've got to go away."

Michael charged forward and slammed T-Bag against the metal frame of the bunk bed.

"Don't even think about touching her!" he whispered angrily.

T-Bag put his hands up defensively, "Oh, okay, okay, I can see you're already acquainted." He ran a hand over his mouth, "But what about Bob, here?"

"You leave him alone!" I shouted.

"No one's going anywhere," said Michael through clenched teeth.

"He's seen the hole!" said T-Bag.

"So have you!" I snapped.

Abruzzi stepped towards T-Bag. T-Bag looked at me with a raised eyebrow then realisation appeared in his eyes. He understood my part and suddenly found it humorous.

"I have a daughter," whispered Bob, "please?"

I sat next to him, "He's not going to hurt you. We're safe now."

"What? No way! We've gotta kill him!" said T-Bag.

"The cops are right outside," said Michael with some authority, "and they'll stay outside as long as they know that we're keeping him alive."

"But he's a guard!" said T-Bag in disgust, "he's gonna squeal!"

"What has it got to do with you, anyway?" asked Abruzzi, "This is not any of your concern."

T-Bag smirked and I knew what he was thinking. I glanced at Michael who had worked it out too.

"See, Bob here knows about _our_ secret. He knows about _our_ escape. So it's all of our concern," said T-Bag.

Abruzzi laughed.

"Michael, he's not coming with us!" I said angrily.

"Guess again, girlie," said T-Bag, pushing past Abruzzi.

Abruzzi followed him out and they started arguing. I turned to Michael.

"He hurt Linc, Mike," I said, trying not to cry, "he knocked him out. I don't know if he's okay."

"Linc's strong, he'll be fine, Macy," he said as we followed Abruzzi and T-Bag, "it's you I'm worried about right now."

We stopped next to Abruzzi, facing T-Bag.

"Let's see how many times I can shout out about that little hole before I bleed out?" said T-Bag, "Because every con in here is gonna know about your little escape before one drop of my blood hits the floor! So you see, friends, either I'm through that hole with you or I'm gonna sing like Johnny Cash!"

I glanced at Michael who ran a hand over his face. We had no choice: T-Bag was now one of us. We were interrupted by the shouts of another inmate.

"Stroke's about to get the doc!"

Michael and I looked at each other.

"Sara's in sick-bay today," I said, "that's completely separated from A-Wing."

"The guys in there must have started some trouble of their own," said Abruzzi.

"Michael, you have to go and help her!" I said in panic.

"I'm not leaving you with _him_!" he said, pointing at T-Bag.

"John's here, I'll be fine – go!"

Michael hugged me before stepping into the hole.

"Sucre, you finish what we started. Abruzzi, make sure that Macy and the guard remain untouched," said Michael before disappearing into the wall.

"Are you guys gonna clue me in?" asked T-Bag.

We all rolled our eyes and kept our mouths shut.

**Meanwhile – Lincoln's Point of View**

Two hands were pulling me up. I lashed out, thinking that T-Bag was back. It turned out to be Westmoreland. He helped me sit up.

"They've got the rookie C.O. and the girl in Gen-pop," he told me.

Macy was in there with all those inmates? I had to get to her. But I needed to know that Michael was safe too.

"What about Scofield?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen him since all this started,"

"You looking for Scofield?" asked another inmate who had just arrived – Turk.

I nodded.

"I know where he is, follow me,"

"I don't have time, I've got to get to Gen-pop!" I said, worrying about Macy.

"You can get to A-Wing from here too," said Turk.

I hurried to my feet and followed Turk down a staircase and hopefully towards Michael and Macy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Riots, Drills and the Devil Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 7 – Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 2

**Macy's Point of View**

Abruzzi and one of his men left to communicate with the Warden. Sucre stayed with me, Bob and T-Bag. I stayed near Sucre whilst Bob sat on Michael's bed. T-Bag began to take things from Bob, like his shoes, belt and wallet. I hardly focused on the others. I was more worried about Lincoln and Sara. I wondered if anyone had found Linc and whether Michael had managed to save Sara. I was brought out of my daze as Sucre moved the toilet aside.

"Wait, you're not leaving us are you?" I asked him.

"I have to," said Sucre, walking over to me, "you heard what Mike said." He put out his hand and discreetly handed me a knife, "If he bothers you," he said, nodding towards T-Bag, "don't be afraid to use this."

I nodded and he patted me on the shoulder before disappearing into the wall. T-Bag was holding the sheet across the cell to make sure no one could see. I looked at T-Bag, trying to hide my fear.

"Don't worry, girlie, I'm not gonna hurt nobody!" he said. I resisted the urge to point out the double negative and the increase in fear that it gave me. "I'm part of the team now."

Without turning my back to him, I moved the toilet back over the hole. Once that was done, he dropped the sheet and stood against the wall. I sat next to Bob who was shaking.

"How did you get all mixed up in this?" Bob whispered to me.

"The less you know, the better," I said.

"Look, we both know that I'm probably not going to make it,"

"By telling you more of what's going on, we're making that more likely," I butted in.

"I'm not going to say anything," said Bob with a sigh, "I'll probably quit after today anyway."

I noticed T-Bag listening and tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Do you really promise not to say anything?" I asked him.

He nodded. I hated to admit it but I agreed with his fears about him not surviving. If T-Bag didn't get to him, one of the other inmates would and I hated thinking of that while I spoke to him.

"It's all for Lincoln," I said.

"So you and Burrows really are...together?" he asked.

I nodded, "We were before I took the job."

"At least we know we can trust one guard," said T-Bag.

I frowned at him but went silent. Abruzzi appeared at the entrance to the cell.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded. He nodded back, glared at T-Bag then stood outside the cell to stand guard. T-Bag started to rifle through Bob's wallet. I tuned him out again, knowing that he was just saying things to try and provoke Bob, giving him a reason to hit him back. I was grateful when Abruzzi popped his head back in and threatened T-Bag. Bob thanked Abruzzi and I nodded in agreement. T-Bag left, allowing me to relax a little.

It didn't take long for Abruzzi to peer behind the toilet and into the wall. I could tell by the look on his face that he was excited about the whole idea. He moved the toilet out of the way, causing me to groan.

"Now _you're_ leaving us?" asked Bob.

"My guy's stood outside, he'll look out for you," said Abruzzi, not looking away from the gap in the wall.

He climbed inside and I quickly pushed the toilet back in place.

"Don't worry, Bob, Michael will be back soon," I said, putting a hand on his arm, "Michael will get us out of here."

He nodded forcefully and continued shaking. T-Bag walked back in with a smirk on his face. I looked away from him in disgust as he went through Bob's wallet again. He started trying to provoke Bob again. One of Abruzzi's guys poked his head into the cell and gave T-Bag a threatening look. T-Bag laughed and sat away from us.

It couldn't be long before the Warden sent in teams to rescue us. They had cut off the water and the power – there wasn't anything else they could do but send in the teams. I started to worry about Lincoln again. My worry was soon merged with anger towards T-Bag. If Lincoln wasn't okay, T-Bag was going to pay. I'd go to the Warden or the Governor – they would know what to do.

A voice crackled over the speakers, "All inmates have one minute to return their cells!"

I looked at Bob who was looking straight back at me.

"They must be coming in!" I said, standing up. I turned to T-Bag, "You have to let us go."

"Yeah, I don't think so, girlie," said T-Bag, also standing up.

I didn't respond. Something else had caught my attention. Another voice; a voice I recognised was calling Michael's name.

"Lincoln?" I shouted.

Lincoln rushed into the cell. I smiled as he scooped me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're okay," I said with a sigh, "what happened to your neck?"

"It's a long story," he said with a laugh.

He stopped laughing as he noticed T-Bag standing by the toilet. He kept me behind him and charged at T-Bag who started to panic.

"What are you doing in here? Where is Michael?" shouted Lincoln.

"I didn't touch him!" shouted T-Bag, "Ask your girlfriend! Things have changed since we last met."

"It's true, Linc, he's with us now, unfortunately," I said, gently pulling Lincoln away from him, "we hurt him and he tells everyone. Michael went to save the doc."

The toilet moved aside and Sucre clambered out, closely followed by Abruzzi. Lincoln dragged me and Sucre outside.

"Why did you take Abruzzi down there?" yelled Lincoln.

I tried to pull him away from Sucre.

"He went down there himself, Linc, come on, calm down," I said softly.

"And T-Bag he thinks he's in?"

Sucre started ranting in fear. I distracted Lincoln.

"Linc, I have to get out of here, so does Bob," I said worriedly.

"But I need to find Michael!" he said. He wrapped his arms around me and started pushing through the inmates, "Come on, I'm getting you out of here!"

"What about Bob?" I shrieked over all of the noise.

"He'll be fine; Michael will sort it out when he gets back!"

Lincoln stuck his elbows out, knocking away any inmates who tried to grab at me. His chin stayed on my head so he was making a protective shell around me. My vision was limited but I did my best to look where I was going. Linc continued to shout Michael's name. I shrieked his name too though my voice was drowned out by the rioting inmates.

"There he is!" I shouted to Lincoln, pointing in his direction.

We hurried over to him and caught his attention. He brought us both into a tight hug. I was being crushed by the brothers but didn't care. We were all safe.

"Are you okay?" I asked Michael, noticing that he was crying.

"I'm fine," he choked out, "Sara's safe too."

I gave a sigh of relief and hugged the brothers again.

"Are you two okay?" asked Michael.

We both nodded.

"Mike, we're running out of time," I said, noticing the line of guards at the gates, "you need to get Bob out of here."

"I will," he said, "Linc, get Macy out of here."

Lincoln took me near the gates but out of sight of the guards as the gates buzzed open.

"I have to leave you here," he said, pulling me round to face him, "when I say, run towards the gates and don't look back."

He pulled me into a quick kiss and held his hand on my cheek before telling me to go. I sprinted to the open gate where a guard spotted me and dragged me to safety. I glanced back and saw Lincoln running back to Michael's cell.

I was led outside where an ambulance was waiting. Sara was sitting in the back holding her arm.

"Sara!" I shouted.

She looked up at me and smiled as we hugged each other.

"I knew he'd be able to get you out of there!" I said, now unable to stop the tears.

Sara looked at me, confused, "You told Michael to come and rescue me?"

I nodded, "He left me with a few other guys he could trust." I realised that I needed to come with a story to explain how Michael got to her, "I gave him my key so he could get to sick bay."

"Thank you!" said Sara, hugging me again, "I had no idea you were in there! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises," I said with a smile.

"Officer Bale," said the Warden, walking over to us, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

I smiled as he shook my hand, "Thank you, sir,"

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this," he said.

"It's fine, sir, all part of the job, I guess,"

The Warden nodded as Bellick tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have some bad news," he said, "Bob is dead."

"What?" I asked in shock, "But he was – he was supposed to be right behind me!"

"You should get checked out," said the Warden, gesturing for one of the medical team to come over.

* * *

**I'm not too sure about my writing in this chapter and the previous chapter. I found it hard to write all the action without making it sound like I was just listing everything that happened. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. The Old Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

Chapter 8 – The Old Head

**Macy's Point of View**

The Warden tried to give me the next few days off but I wouldn't take it. Lincoln had seventeen days left and a day off would prevent me from helping him. Of course I didn't tell Pope that. I told him I'd rather be kept busy than sitting home alone thinking about what had happened. That was partially true. I'd have to go back to my empty apartment which was decorated with photographs of me, Lincoln, Michael and L.J.

Things had finally calmed down in the prison, though the search for Bob's killer was in full swing. I had a feeling that it was T-Bag but I had no proof. For all I knew, one of the other inmates could have killed him on his way out.

It was yard time and Michael was sitting with Abruzzi and Sucre obviously discussing the plan. I spotted Lincoln in the separate part of the yard and sent him a small smile. He smiled and looked down. We were so close to getting him out and I couldn't wait.

I was distracted by T-Bag approaching Michael and the group. Fortunately, before they could get into an argument, the inmates were called back in. I hurried round to where Lincoln was being held. The guard there was grateful when I offered to escort Lincoln back. I took Lincoln's arm and we walked to his cell.

"Why didn't you take the time off?" he asked.

"I want to help," I said, "besides, if I went back to my apartment, I'd do nothing but sit around all day."

Lincoln chuckled, "So you haven't changed much since we were first going out."

I elbowed him playfully, "I only hung around the apartment all day so I could be with you."

We smiled at each other and continued walking.

"L.J. is supposed to visit me again later today," said Lincoln.

I smiled at the thought of L.J., "I miss him,"

"I bet he misses you," said Lincoln, "he really looks up to you."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

* * *

_**Flashback – Lincoln's Point of View**_

"_**Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted.**_

_**They were getting better at this game. There was no giggling this time – it was completely silent. But Macy always picked somewhere close to home-base, which was the sofa in the living room this time. The tablecloth in the kitchen fluttered and I guessed that it was Macy. I tip-toed into the kitchen and lifted the tablecloth. There she was, covering her mouth and trying not to laugh. I tagged her and she quickly shuffled out from under the table. We stood opposite each other, the table creating a barrier between us. She stepped to the right. I followed. She stepped back to the left. I followed again. She giggled and sprinted away. I scrambled around the table to try and catch her but she slipped away quickly. I stood in the doorway of the living room and sighed as she dived onto the sofa, letting out a triumphant squeal. She was cute when she was acting childish.**_

"_**Well done, would you like me to get you a lollipop?" I asked her in a teasing voice.**_

_**She stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh again.**_

"_**Now I wonder where L.J. is?" I said loudly, hoping to make him laugh so I could find him.**_

_**It worked and I heard a stifled giggle coming from the bathroom. Macy smiled at me as I crept over to the bathroom. **_

"_**Could he be in here?" I asked, throwing the door open.**_

_**There was a loud laugh as I tagged him. He dove past me. I was right behind him as he ran towards the living room.**_

"_**Quick, L.J.!" said Macy, her arms stretched out as he ran towards her. **_

_**He leapt into her arms and she pulled him onto the sofa. They laughed and high-fived each other.**_

"_**Ha! We'll never lose, dad!" shouted L.J.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" I asked and started tickling him.**_

_**He giggled and squirmed. **_

"_**Ha ha, stop!" giggled L.J., "Mom, tell dad to stop!"**_

_**I stopped tickling him and looked at Macy who was looking at me with a small smile on her face. L.J. scrambled into Macy's arms and hugged her whilst laughing at me, completely unaware of what he had said. It came naturally to him – thinking of Macy as his mother. Macy smiled at me. I put my arm around her and we sat on the sofa all cuddled up like the happy little family that we were.**_

* * *

**Present – Macy's Point of View**

I spotted Bellick storming back into the building from the car-park. I hurried to catch up with him as he stomped through the building.

"Brad, any luck in finding Bob's killer?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"You're going to find him, Brad," I said, hopefully encouraging him.

"I hope so," he said, suddenly slowing down, "I feel like it's all my fault. I encouraged him to get this job."

"It's not your fault," I said.

I had been telling myself the same thing over and over again. If I had gone back for Bob before Lincoln helped me to safety, maybe he would be alive.

"It's the fault of whoever killed him," I said.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" he asked.

"I thought he'd be right behind me," I said with a sigh, "it could have been any of them."

Bellick looked down in frustration.

"I'll help as much as I can," I said to him, patting him on the shoulder, "we're going to find the guy who killed Bob and we're going to make sure that they pay."

Bellick nodded and patted me on the shoulder, "Thanks, Macy."

**Lincoln's Point of View**

I sat opposite L.J., glad he felt comfortable enough to talk to me again.

"I don't know if you remember," he said with small smile on his face, "that summer before fifth grade when I stayed with you and Macy for a couple of weeks and you thought I broke your glass coffee table?"

I nodded and smiled slightly.

"And when you came home, I denied it," he continued, "but you told me you couldn't care less about the coffee table, you just didn't want me lying to you."

I could hear his voice cracking like he was about to cry. I wished that I could tell him that everything was okay. I wished that Macy could be there for him.

He carried on talking, "And you said I'd feel a lot better if I just told you the truth and you promised not to be angry."

I nodded again, "I remember,"

"Well I broke it," said L.J., laughing slightly.

I smiled and chuckled a bit, "I know. And Macy knew it too."

"You know, if there's anything that you want to get off your chest, you can tell me and I promise I won't get angry,"

I looked down, realising what he wanted to know, "You want to know if I killed that guy." He stared at me. I sighed, "I, uh, went there planning to do something wrong, but I didn't kill that guy. Someone's working hard to make it look like I did. Anyway, there's a chance the execution may not happen."

I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, "What?"

"Veronica's working my case," I said, "I've got a reporter coming today who actually believes I'm innocent. So I ain't dead yet." L.J. looked down and took a deep breath. I said his name, "Look at me. You've gotta have faith, kid. Just have a little faith."

He nodded and took another deep breath trying to stop himself from crying, "I wish Macy was here."

I tried not to give anything away, "Have you seen her lately?"

He shook his head, "She moved. And she told me not to call her unless it was an emergency. Besides, Mom wouldn't let me see her anyway. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," I said without thinking.

L.J. looked up at me in shock, "You've seen her? How? Mom would have known if she'd visited you."

I couldn't lie to him, "Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck, "L.J. you can't tell anybody this but, Macy works here, as a guard." His face lit up. "She wanted to make sure I was ok. Listen, L.J.: no one knows about us. You need to make sure that it remains that way."

L.J. nodded, "I will. But could you tell her I miss her? And that I need someone to talk to?"

I smiled and nodded. If everything went wrong, at least Macy could make sure that L.J. was okay.

**Macy's Point of View**

I sat in the break room grabbing a quick glass of water. We had had no look so far in finding Bob's killer and it was stressing us all out. Bellick was still in Gen-pop turning every cell upside down.

The door burst open. One of the guards held up a gun. I peered outside to see Michael and the rest of P.I. with their hands up.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up next to the armed guard.

"We thought this was storage!" said Michael.

"Does this look like storage to you, you idiot?" shouted the guard, "It's a restricted area – a C.O. break room!"

"I'll see them out," I said, stepping ahead and ushering the guys out of the room.

I led them to another storage room. Once we were sure we were all alone, I started talking to them.

"What were you thinking?" I asked like a mother scolding her children.

"It was supposed to be a storage room," said Michael with a sigh, "we need to get into that room."

"They never leave, there's always someone in there," I said.

"Have you got a back-up plan?" Abruzzi asked Michael.

He shook his head, "There isn't one. It's the only room sitting on top of that pipe. It's the only way and we've gotta get back in there. Macy, we need to start a fire in there so we can work on it in P.I. Will you start a fire?"

"No, she won't!" snapped Lincoln, pulling me back from Michael, "you want to add arson onto the list of crimes she's going to be committing? It's bad enough that she's involved in the breakout."

"Thanks, Linc, you know I can speak for myself?" I said, annoyed, "I'll do anything to help you guys."

Lincoln shook his head and stood in the corner looking out the window.

"There's no other way, Linc," I said.

"Maybe there is," said Lincoln, pointing out of the window.

We all gathered around and spotted Westmoreland being let out of the break room. I smiled.

"How come he's allowed in?" asked Sucre.

"The guards trust him," I said.

"You trust us," said Michael.

"It's not that simple," I explained, "you have to become a trustee."

"To do that, you'd have to have a spotless record for the last thirty years," interrupted Lincoln.

"So we've got no chance," said Sucre.

"Which means we've got to get him on board," said Michael.

I looked at my watch.

"You guys better get going; the guards will be wondering where you are," I said.

Lincoln kissed me on the cheek before following the others out.

"Call L.J.," he said just before closing the door.

I smiled to myself and nodded. I missed L.J. and I still felt terrible for leaving him behind. I planned to call him the next time I got a break. But the search for Bob's killer barely gave me a chance for a break. Bellick called me back into Gen-pop to help him search the cells. We stopped at Westmoreland's cell. According to some of the inmates, Bob was killed right outside his cell. Bellick tried to find out what he saw. However, Westmoreland refused to become a snitch. I could understand that, and I'm sure Bellick could too. But Bellick felt so bad about Bob's death, so Westmoreland's refusal to help meant the end of their friendship.

Then the Warden called for us to accompany him during a meeting with Lincoln. We had to go out to the yard; I don't know why but a whole group of us stood with the Warden as he delivered his news.

"There's been an incident," said the Warden. I grew nervous. "I'm sorry but Lisa and Adrian Rix were killed in a shooting at their home."

I froze and stared at Lincoln. What about L.J.?

"What?" asked Lincoln. He was most likely thinking the same as me.

"I'm sorry Burrows," said the Warden, "they were both dead by the time the paramedics got there."

"What about my son?" asked Lincoln.

"He's missing," said Pope, "the police are treating him as a fugitive."

Lincoln seemed angry. I couldn't blame him.

"Fugitive?" he asked.

"They found his prints on the murder weapon,"

Lincoln shook his head, "That's impossible. I, uh, I need to call him."

"No I can't do that," said Pope.

"What do you mean you can't do that? His life is in danger!" shouted Lincoln.

"Burrows!" snapped Pope, "The police have instructed me that this is an ongoing investigation. And as such, any contact you make with your son could potentially aid and abet him as a fugitive. I'm sorry."

The Warden walked away. _I'll call him_ I mouthed to Lincoln before walking away too. I hurried into the break room and searched my locker for my phone. I went into one of the empty storage rooms and hurriedly dialled L.J.'s number. He answered immediately.

"L.J.? Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"M-Macy?" he sounded like he had been crying.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, trying not to cry myself.

"They're dead, both of them," he said.

"I know, I know I heard,"

"These two guys shot them. I ran but I got a picture of one of them,"

"L.J. listen to me," I said trying to keep calm, "they think you did it. You're being set up. There's not much I can do but, and I hate to say it, you need to call Veronica."

"I'm scared," he said, "Macy, I need your help, I need you to be here."

This time I couldn't stop the tears, "I wish I could, but I'm helping your dad. The sooner he's safe, the sooner we can both help you. But for now you need to go to Veronica; it's the safest option right now."

"Okay," L.J. finally replied in a shaky voice.

"Good," I said with a sigh, "I'll try and find a way for your dad to phone you. And call me if you need anything. I'll keep my phone with me."

"Thank you Macy,"

"Anything for you, kid," I said with a smile though he couldn't see it.

We both hung up as I ran a hand through my hair and leaned against the wall. I jumped in surprise at the sound of an alarm. Tucking my phone in my pocket, I stepped out of the storage room to see smoke billowing from the break room. It looked like Michael had gotten Westmoreland to start the fire.

Lincoln was being taken into the yard so I walked near the fence while all of the commotion about the fire was happening.

"Did you call him?" Lincoln asked, leaning against the fence.

"Yes," I said, "he's okay. He managed to get a picture of one of the guys who did it. I told him to contact Veronica."

"I want him to stay with you,"

"I want that too, Linc, but I'm a little busy saving the other Burrows at the moment,"

"He's just a kid!"

"I know!" I said, not too loudly so we could avoid drawing the attention of the other guards, "But Veronica can help him more than I can. I'm just a prison guard. She's a lawyer."

"I hope she can help him," said Lincoln with a sigh.

* * *

**Hope you liked Lincoln's flashback. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading.**


	9. Tweener

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update. Thank you to _KigekiRyuu483_ for the amazing review - it made me more eager to get this chapter up.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.  
**

Chapter 9: Tweener

**Macy's Point of View**

I stood with a few other guards and Lincoln in the Warden's office. Despite the fact that I had called L.J., Lincoln couldn't relax. In fact, I was just as worried about L.J.; I wanted to go out and find him. I wanted to go out and keep him safe. But that would mean leaving Linc to die. Having L.J. phone Veronica would be the best thing for him to do for now.

"You've gotta help me," begged Lincoln.

The Warden shook his head, "You're talking to the wrong man. This is a matter for the police,"

"This is my son we're talking about, he's missing – do something!" shouted Lincoln desperately.

"You have got to understand: I am the Warden of a prison. When it comes to the law, there is absolutely nothing I can do. Whatever happens out there is out of my jurisdiction, until it comes through those gates."

"It just did: let me out," begged Lincoln.

I bit my lip nervously awaiting the Warden's response.

"What?"

"Let me find him – I know how he thinks, I know where he'd run."

The Warden sighed, "Burrows, I would have thought that by now, under the circumstances, you'd understand your position as a death row inmate. There is no way that I can honour that request."

"That ain't true," said Lincoln confidently, "you've got the power. In case of a family emergency you can grant an inmate supervised leave..."

"Your son is a prime suspect in a double homicide," interrupted Pope in frustration.

He walked back to his desk showing that it was the end of the conversation. Lincoln held back his anger as we left the office. The other guards went back to their previous duties whilst I walked Lincoln to his cell.

"Macy, please?" he begged, "You have to find him. You need to get him – protect him."

"Linc, if I do that, what will happen to you? Believe me, I want to go and find him, but I can't just abandon you – you need my help too." I replied sadly, "He will phone Veronica. You know she can look after him."

"I want _you_ to look after him. He knows you more and he trusts you. _I_ trust you."

"I will keep in contact with him. I will phone him whenever I get the chance."

"I'd still feel better if you were out of here and looking after L.J."

Linc went into his cell just as another guard approached.

"I'll see you later," I whispered to Lincoln as I turned to leave.

"Call him," he said quietly as I walked away.

It was yard time for the rest of the inmates. I walked past the fence, spotting Michael and sending him a small smile before I entered the storage place before the deserted break room to call L.J.

* * *

**Michael's Point of View**

I smiled at Macy as she walked past. She smiled back but I could see that it was forced. She was clearly worried. I guessed that she and Lincoln had argued about L.J. I'd have thought that she would have left as soon as she heard about what had happened. She was like a mother to L.J. and was very protective over him.

My attention was drawn to a bus pulling up outside the fence. T-Bag joined me and mumbled under his breath.

"Freshmen,"

Men of all ages filed off the bus and were directed towards the entrance. T-Bag left the side of the fence to watch them walk away; I couldn't help but feel nervous for whoever was going to be added to Gen-Pop.

Soon after, the guards called for us all to line up to go back inside. Macy emerged from the break room wiping tears from her eyes. I sent her a reassuring smile before she disappeared, walking towards the cells.

As we walked inside, Sucre caught up with me.

"Looks like I've gotta find something else to call you now," he said.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause you ain't a Fish no more: you're not the newest con in the tank no..."

He stopped talking suddenly. I looked at him to see what was wrong. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze to the balcony. Seth, the young boy who was sharing a cell with T-Bag, was climbing over the balcony, sheets tied around his neck – the other end tied to a cell door. Before anyone could stop him, he let go.

* * *

**Macy's Point of View**

Shouts were coming from outside the control room. I peered through the glass at the inmates who were lounging around outside their cells. All of them were crowding around something. I couldn't tell what it was – all I could see was a trail of sheets hanging from the second level downwards. A sickening feeling roamed around in my stomach as I called Bellick over the radio. He rushed in, ordering me to stay in the control room. I waited, still trying to see what was happening. Bellick's voice sounded over the radio.

"Medics to Gen-Pop: we have a suicide."

"Who was it?" I asked over the radio.

"Seth Hoffner,"

I remembered him: he was young and always hung around T-Bag. He seemed so scared and had a look on his face like he had seen too much. T-Bag must have really gotten to him. If possible, I was even more annoyed that we were letting T-Bag break out too.

Once Seth's body had been removed and everyone had settled down in Gen-Pop, I hurried to Lincoln's cell. The guard was happy to be given a break, despite the fact that there was no break room to spend it in. Once he left I called Lincoln to the cell door.

"Did you call him?" he asked.

I nodded as the tears started up again.

"He hasn't been able to get through to Veronica. He's just been wondering around on his own! I'm about to go to the Warden; I'm going to say that I'm not well. I'm going to find him."

Lincoln looked relieved.

"But I'm coming back once he's with Veronica,"

"What? No," said Lincoln, leaning against the door to get a better look at me, "you need to stay with him. You need to be safe and away from here."

"Without me, it will be a lot harder for you to get out of here. I need to come back. Besides – it was L.J.'s idea. He didn't want the guards to be the last faces you saw..." at this point, I broke down, tears flooding down my cheeks.

"Hey," whispered Lincoln softly, "I'm not going to die. I'm getting out of here, okay?"

I nodded and sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Now go and find L.J.,"

I nodded again, "I love you,"

"Love you too," he said, "go and find our boy."

The Warden let me leave immediately, saying that I should have taken days off as soon as the riot was over. I was to call him once I was feeling better. I didn't stop at my apartment. Instead I sent L.J. a text asking where he was. As soon as he told me, I hurried to my car and sped off into the city.

I knew it would be difficult to find him as he was trying to stay out of sight, hiding from both the police and the men who had killed his mother. I looked in every alleyway and every out-of-the-way place that I could see. It took hours and the more time went by, the more frightened I got. He was all alone in the city and he must have been terrified. I was about to call him when I spotted someone sitting on a ledge next to a business building. He looked cold and dirty and he wasn't wearing any shoes. I stepped closer. Immediately I recognised the dark brown hair and the sweet little face.

"L.J.," I whispered.

The boy looked up, leapt from his spot and ran towards me. I picked him up as he hugged me, not wanting to let go. He burst into tears making me cry too.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he said between sobs.

I put him down and looked him in the eye.

"You should have called me; you should have said that you couldn't get through to Veronica,"

"You were with dad, I didn't want you to leave him," he said, tears still falling from his eyes.

I wiped his tears away, "You're such a sweet boy. Now come on – I'm taking you back to my apartment. You must be so cold!"

* * *

L.J. lay on the sofa in a fresh pair of clothes that we had picked up on the way back to my apartment. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and I wasn't surprised. He had been on the run for days. Our plan was to stay at the apartment until I found some way to get through to Veronica as her phone was disconnected. I needed to let Lincoln know that L.J. was safe but there was no way to do that without blowing my cover.

It was growing late in the day. L.J. had woken up. He just sat on the sofa staring at his phone. I guessed he was looking at the photograph he had taken of one of the men. He had shown me the photo. I didn't recognise the man but he seemed confident in a scary way.

I watched L.J. from the kitchen as I made him something to eat – blueberry pancakes. Lincoln always made them when L.J. came to stay so I thought it would cheer him up a little if we had them now.

The silence was broken by his phone ringing. He stared at the caller ID then looked up at me. I walked towards the sofa.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"It's-it's dad!"

He answered the phone as I put an arm on his shoulder and sat next to him, listening for the voice at the other end of the phone.

"_L.J., thank God!"_ exclaimed Lincoln, _"Are you alright?"_

"No, nowhere near it," he said, beginning to cry.

I pulled him into a tighter hug trying not to cry myself.

"_What do you mean? Where are you?"_

"I'm with Macy but, what they're saying about me, it's not true. They killed her! They killed mom right in front of me!"

"_I know it's not true. Listen, you've gotta step up, you've gotta be the man now, you understand me? You understand me, L.J.?"_

L.J. nodded, "Yeah,"

"_Can Macy hear me?"_ asked Lincoln, saying my name quietly. I guessed that a guard was nearby.

"Yeah," I said through tears, "I can hear you, Linc."

"_You need to keep trying to get through to Veronica."_

"I can't – her number is disconnected," I said.

Lincoln thought for a minute, _"Nick Savrinn – call him. He works for Project Justice. You call him once we're done. You got it?"_

"Nick Savrinn," repeated L.J. as I picked up my phone and the phone book.

"I'm looking for his number now, Linc," I said.

"_Alright then," _said Lincoln, _"hang in there, L.J. It's gonna be alright."_

There was a knock at the door. L.J. continued to speak to Lincoln whilst I got up to look through the peephole. I recognised the man standing outside straight away – the man from the photograph. Another guys stood with him. From what I could see, they were both holding guns. I turned back to L.J. and whispered to him.

"We have to go, now!"

"What? What's going on?"

There was another knock at the door.

"They're here!"

L.J. began to cry again. I could hear Lincoln shouting over the phone having heard what I had said. I ripped the page out of the phonebook, picked up my phone, purse and car keys and led L.J. down the fire escape just as we heard the door being kicked down. Gunshots rang out around us as we slid into the car and drove away. I handed L.J. the page from the phonebook. He immediately began to dial the number for Nick Savrinn.

"It's gone through to voicemail."

"That's ok, just leave a message – at least we know we can get through,"

I kept glancing at the rear-view mirror for any car that may have been following us. There were no cars – that made me feel worse. It would be easier for us to lose them if we were surrounded by other cars.

We stopped in the city and abandoned the car just as it grew dark.

"What do we do now?" asked L.J.

"We wait until Veronica calls us back,"

"How did they know where to find us?"

I shook my head and stared at his phone.

"Your phone,"

Just as I said it, his phone started to ring. He answered it, putting it on speaker so I could hear.

"_L.J. its Veronica, where are you?"_

"I'm with Macy," he said as his tears started again, "we're in the city somewhere. You've gotta come and get us – we had to ditch the car."

"_We can't, okay, we're not in Chicago. You have to come to us."_

"Where's that?" I asked.

Veronica paused for a second. L.J. let out a terrified sob. I followed his gaze.

"They're here! How do they know where we are?" he asked, crying.

"_Listen to me: I need you to come to us – we're in Lake Mercer."_

"Okay," I said, nervously, keeping an eye on the car containing the two men who were following us.

"_L.J., make sure you keep your phone on, I need to be able to stay in contact with you."_

"Okay," said L.J.

"They're leaving," I said as the car moved away.

"_Okay, but remember – Lake Mercer."_

"Lake Mercer – got it," I replied, I took a breath before speaking again, "thank you, Veronica."

"_Yeah," _she replied, _"I'll see you when you get here."_

L.J. hung up and we began to walk to the bus station. Soon after the call had ended, L.J.'s phone buzzed again but this time it was a text message.

He read it aloud, "Dump the phone, they're tracking you. We're in New Glarus."

"I have to admit – she's smart. Come one, we'll dump the phone on a bus going to Lake Mercer – that way they won't get suspicious."

We hurried to the bus station and purchased two tickets for New Glarus and one for Lake Mercer. I handed L.J the ticket for Lake Mercer which he showed to the driver who let him on the bus. A few minutes later he got off and we ran to catch the bus to New Glarus.

"They'll know who I am, now," I said as we sat down, "they've been in my apartment. They might tell someone that I know your dad." I sighed as a few tears started to slide down my cheek, "I can't go back to Fox River."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	10. Sleight of Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break etc.**

**There are quite a few changes in the point of view in this chapter just so I can keep things up-to-date with each character's story.**

Chapter 10 – Sleight of Hand

**Michael's Point of View**

Things were starting to go wrong: Abruzzi was panicking, the new P.I. crew were probably getting closer to finding the hole and I hadn't seen Macy in a few days. Linc was trying to persuade me to give up Fibonacci whilst we sat in the chapel. But I couldn't do it – he didn't deserve what John's guys had planned for him. It seemed that I had two choices, both ending in the death of an innocent man.

I rubbed my face with my hands and changed the subject.

"Have you seen Macy? We could really use her help right now,"

Linc looked down, "She went to find L.J., they got into some trouble but they're fine. They're with Veronica."

"When is she coming back?"

"She's not, I told her not to,"

"But we need her, Linc," I started.

"We don't need her Michael, L.J. needs her. I want them both to be safe."

I sighed and slouched back on the bench.

**Lincoln's Point of View**

Keys rattled from down the corridor and stopped outside my door. Patterson pushed a tray through the gap in the door and called for me to come over. I placed down the message from L.J. and Macy and took the tray, noticing a piece of paper on it.

"What's this?" I asked, skimming over the page.

I could sense Patterson's awkwardness as he replied, "It's for, uh, you know, your last meal. Write down what you want."

Only one thing came to mind but I didn't write it down. Thinking of it made it all too real. I wasn't supposed to be here when the time came for me to die. I shoved the paper and pen back through the gap.

"Linc, you've got to write something down,"

"I haven't got to do anything," I said, sitting down with my food.

Patterson sighed, "If you don't fill it out, all they're going to give you is what everyone else gets that day. You don't want that for your last meal, do you?"

I ignored him, but he slipped the sheet and the pen back through the gap.

**Macy's Point of View**

L.J was sat outside, staring at nothing. I kept an eye on him from the window, not wanting to let him out of my sight – I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Nick Savrinn and Veronica soon joined me and began to speak.

'He's not doing well, is he?' asked Nick.

'He's just lost his mother; ten days from now he loses his father,' replied Veronica.

I looked round at her with a frown, 'Don't say that – he's not going to die.'

Nick walked away, sensing the tension.

'How do you know that?' said Veronica.

'I just do,' I snapped, looking back out at L.J., 'he can't die.'

Veronica sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to push her away but I knew it would be rude. She was trying to be nice; the least I could do was be nice back.

Nick appeared outside near L.J. a few minutes later. We watched them speak. L.J. noticed us in the window and sent me a look that said _why is this guy talking to me?_ I smiled at him and just nodded, encouraging him to make an effort. Nick was only trying to help. L.J. soon turned back to Nick and began to pay attention. I could see the tears in his eyes even from the window.

Later on, Nick and Veronica started to do some research on who had set up Lincoln. L.J. was still outside so I decided to sit with him. He shuffled closer to me and I hugged him as he began to cry.

'He's going to be fine,' I whispered, 'your uncle has everything under control.'

'How?' L.J. sobbed, 'What could he possibly do from behind bars?'

I sighed, 'A lot more if I were there.'

L.J. sat up and looked at the ground, 'I'm sorry you had to come and get me.'

I sent him a sad look and hugged him again, 'Hey, it's not your fault. I'd have had to leave sooner or later anyway. Someone would've found out about me and your dad eventually. Besides, I wanted to help you – you're like a son to me L.J. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you.'

L.J. sobbed some more and the two of us remained in the garden.

**Lincoln's Point of View**

I couldn't stop reading the message from L.J. and Macy. _It's LJ and Macy, we're with Veronica, and we're ok. We love you._ Every time I read it, I felt worry build up inside me. I was going to die. Michael wouldn't be able to help me in time. Macy wouldn't be able to come back and help. Veronica and Nick didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I knew I had to accept it.

My attention was grabbed by the piece of paper in the corner of the room – the slip for my last meal. The same food appeared in my head again. I picked up the pen, scribbled it down on the paper and pushed it underneath the door as Patterson walked by. I heard him stop to pick it up.

'Blueberry pancakes, huh?' he asked through the door, 'Alright, man, you got it.'

_**Flashback**_

'_**More juice?' I asked L.J. as he sat at the table watching me.**_

'_**Why can't we have breakfast every day?' he asked.**_

'**_You _should _have breakfast every day, L.J.,' I replied, getting the juice from the fridge, 'it's the most important meal.'_**

'**_No, why can't I have breakfast with _you and Macy_ every day?'_**

_**I caught Macy's eye and smiled at her before pouring juice into three glasses.**_

'_**Nothing would make me happier,' I said, 'but, uh, your mommy and me, we don't live together anymore.'**_

'_**Why?' asked L.J.**_

_**I walked over to the frying pan and picked up a spatula, flipping it round in my hand, 'Well, um, sometimes that happens with mommies and daddies.' **_

'_**Will that happen with you and Macy?'**_

_**Macy looked at me and sent me a nervous smile. I smiled back and sat down at the table before looking at L.J. again.**_

'**_No, definitely not,' I said. I caught a glimpse of Macy's grin in the corner of my eye. 'And you know what? You're the luckiest boy in the world because your mommy loves you very much and I love you very much _and _Macy loves you very much. I'll tell you what: every Sunday, we'll have our own special breakfast – just you, me and Macy. Yeah?'_**

'_**Yeah!' said L.J. excitedly.**_

'_**Yeah,' whispered Macy, still wearing a grin on her face.**_

'_**Now I have a very important question – a little bit or a handful?' I asked standing up and walking back to the frying pan.**_

'_**Handful!' replied L.J.**_

'_**Good choice,' said Macy.**_

_**I chuckled and picked up a handful of blueberries and placed them in the frying pan with the pancake batter.**_

**Present - Macy's Point of View**

I eventually managed to persuade L.J. to go inside the house. We spent the afternoon sitting on the sofa whilst Veronica and Nick continued to work. I could tell that L.J. was exhausted – he probably hadn't slept in days. I let him drift off, curled up on the sofa, as Nick fell asleep on the other one. Veronica was still awake and working on a laptop. I grabbed a chair and sat next to her, an awkward silence flowing between us. She continued to work but I knew she was aware of my presence. As I was about to say something, the laptop beeped – she had a message from someone called Sebastian. Curiosity took over and I asked her who he was.

She smiled a little, 'He is – was – my fiancé.'

'Was?'

'He had a problem with me helping Lincoln and I wanted to postpone the wedding – he didn't like that too much,'

'I'm sorry,' I replied. I sighed, 'Thanks for helping Lincoln. It's really nice of you.'

Veronica smiled at me then turned back to the laptop to respond to the message.

**Lincoln's Point of View**

Things were starting to get better. Michael had managed to get P.I. back to Abruzzi so we could continue with digging the hole. I slammed through more of the concrete until Michael patted me on the back to give me a break.

'We're through the hard part,' he said, 'another eighteen inches and we'll hit that pipe. We'll be there by Friday. Better start making travel arrangements.'

My stomach leapt around with excitement – I'd get to see Macy again. There was a chance that I would actually get out if Fox River alive.

'Where are we going to go?' I asked Michael as we started to cover up the hole.

'Panama,' he said dramatically, 'no roads, no electricity, no cops – nothing but white sand beaches and ice cold beer.'

'Well that's nice but what about our life?'

'We'll open a scuba shop,'

'Hey, I don't dive,' I said worriedly.

'Neither do I,' said Michael with the biggest smile on his face, 'we'll have plenty of time to learn.'

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. T-Bag peeked his head round and mumbled one word.

'Bulls,'

Fortunately everything was tidied away already as Bellick marched in followed by C-Note.

'This guy says he's on a job in here,' said Bellick.

Abruzzi looked at C-Note, 'I don't think so.'

'You heard him,' said Bellick, beginning to push C-Note back outside.

C-Note dodged and looked directly at Michael.

'Hold on one second,' he said, walking towards Michael and standing on top of the board that and carpet that covered the hole, 'now are you sure about that?' he tapped his foot on the board, 'are you sure you can't use the extra hand?'

'You know anything about construction?' asked Abruzzi.

'Concrete is my specialty – can you dig it?' he replied.

Michael frowned and nodded at Abruzzi discreetly.

'Okay, boss,' said Abruzzi, 'sign him up.'

'You got it,' replied Bellick before leaving.

'Looks like Darwin wins after all, hey, Fish?' said C-Note.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update when I can.**


End file.
